In a Different Life
by RamblingtowardsEcstasy
Summary: Adapted Prompt Request Story - Regina's cover has been blown! Taking drastic action, she has no choice but to leave the life she's known for the last 7 years and return to her childhood town of Storybrook where she reconnects with the love of her life, Emma Swan. Also the child she never knew she had. But trouble soon follows, putting all their lives in danger. *REGINA G!P STORY*


**I received a few prompt request ideas for a story a few months ago from ZARASQ. I've incorporated all those ideas into this story. Originally I planned for it to be about 10,000 words but it's ended up about 3x the length. lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. ~RTE**

* * *

**IN A DIFFERENT LIFE **

As Regina burst through her apartment door, she immediately slammed it shut behind her. Hastily she slid the deadlocks into place before stepping away from the door. Catching her breath for a moment, she nervously ran her fingers through her brunette hair as she listened for movement from the corridor. There was nothing. Thank god.

Retreating quickly to her bedroom, she immediately headed for her small walk-in wardrobe and pulled her large suitcase from the top shelf. Dropping it in the centre of the bed, she quickly unzipped it and opened it fully. Tucking a strand of loose hair over her ear, she swiftly disappeared back into the wardrobe. Frantically, she started pulling different items of clothing off their hangers and piling them into the open case. She had no time to concern herself with folding the articles of clothing properly. She was living on borrowed time!

She then moved onto her five-drawer tallboy where she flung the top drawer open, scooped up an armful of her underwear and dumped them on top of her clothes before spreading then evenly around case. Suddenly lifting her head, she glanced back to the wardrobe, remembering her most treasured possession.

If anyone were to find it, her life wouldn't be the only one in danger.

Kneeling at the back wall of the wardrobe, she carefully pulled up the pinned carpet to reveal a small hatched trap door. Flipping over the lid, she reached into the shallow crawl space and pulled out a small metal encased box. Punching in the numeric code, the lid suddenly popped open. She flipped it back, revealing a black Glock19 semi-automatic pistol, spare magazine clip and silencer.

Shrugging off her black leather jacket, she reached into the small hole again and retrieved a leather shoulder holster. Putting it on quickly, she sheathed her weapon and the spare magazine clip before slipping her leather jacket back on. Patting down her side, she hoped to god that no one would be able to see her concealed weapon. It had been awhile since she'd had to wear the shoulder holster.

Her gaze then drifted back to the metal box, she wished to herself that she had the time to sit and reminisce over the other contents of the box, but she couldn't. She needed to go!

Snapping the lid shut and clutching the box tightly between her hands she retreated to the open suitcase. Stroking her thumbs over the lid, she then hid the box amongst her packed clothes. Zipping the lid shut, she heaved the case to the floor and pulled out the extendable handle. She was ready to go.

Her gaze flittered around her bedroom, everything else that was left, she would have to go without. Her life was now packed away in the large suitcase. Like it was seven years ago. She dug deep into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her mobile. Quickly typing out a message, she pushed the 'send' icon and sighed deeply to herself. It was done.

Slamming the apartment door behind her, she hurried down the dimly lit corridor pulling the heavy case behind her.

**~()~**

Turning away from the ticket box, she slipped the Greyhound bus ticket into the inside pocket of her leather jacket and strolled casually toward the small franchised Starbucks shop. Sidling up to the counter, she placed her order with the disinterested barista and moved along toward the end of the counter. Within a few minutes she had her black filtered coffee in hand and was making her way to the designated concourse.

Finding a vacant bench at the arrivals gate, she casually sat down on the end and pulled her case close toward her. Resting her coffee on top of the case, she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her mobile. There was still no reply to her earlier message. Sighing to herself and pocketing the mobile, she casually glanced around the immediate area making sure she hadn't been followed. Everything was at it should, weary travellers waiting patiently for their designated buses.

Feeling the cold metal bench dip slightly underneath her, she knew that someone had joined her on the bench. Turning her head slightly for confirmation, she cocked an eyebrow.

"You took your time." She murmured softly.

"I went to your apartment first to tie up the loose ends." The greying haired man replied.

"How many?"

"Just two…"

Regina lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "I should feel honoured, I suppose."

The greying haired man didn't respond.

"So, this is really happening then…" Regina said.

The man nodded stiffly. "Yes, you've got your wish. You're out." Although he wasn't happy with Regina's decision, he understood it all the same. It would be foolish for the brunette to continue with this life that she knew. Reaching into his inside breast pocket of his black woollen coat, he pulled out a brown envelope and handed it to the brunette.

She tore open the sealed edge and glanced inside at the large wad of cash. "You understand my decision though? She murmured softly.

"Albeit a foolish one but perhaps it's for the best, Regina." The man stood and started to walk away from the brunette but was stopped when she grabbed his wrist. Turning back, he gave her a questioning stare.

"Gold. You've made sure she's been looked after, right?" Her eyes pleaded with the man.

He pursed his lips tight together and nodded his head. "She's lived comfortably enough."

She sighed a breath of relief. That's all she ever wanted to know. "Thank you."

A moment later a bus pulled up into the designated bay, Regina and Gold glanced toward it as the front door slid open and the driver stepped out.

Regina stood from the bench, extended the handle of her suitcase and pulled out her Greyhound ticket from her jacket pocket. Looking to Gold, she offered him a rare appreciative smile as she brushed past him and headed toward the bus. He followed a few steps behind but held back momentarily as she handed the driver her suitcase to secure in the under-bus storage. Turning back to Gold, she stepped closer to him.

"Even though you've always been a pain in my arse, I will miss you." She smirked.

He scoffed softly and tipped his head. "Stay safe, Regina."

Nodding curtly, she took a deep breath and turned to the Greyhound Bus that would be taking her back to her former life.

**~()~**

As she stepped off the Greyhound Bus and onto the curb, Regina glanced up and down the deserted road. She was somewhat relieved that the main street wasn't a bustling hive of daily life. She had purposely taken the slower overnight Greyhound to avoid any awkward scenes once the inhabitants of Storybrooke realised that she was back in town.

The driver silently retrieved her suitcase from storage compartment and wheeled it toward her. Handing him some cash for his efforts; he tipped his cap and smiled generously before clambering back onto the bus. A moment later the door slid shut and the bus was pulling away from the curb and heading out of town for its next stop.

Pulling her suitcase behind her, she casually strolled down the sidewalk and crossed the road and headed for the only place that she knew would most likely be open at this early hour of the morning. Granny's Diner.

Approaching the Diner, the familiar free-standing chalk board advertising the day's specials was positioned in the middle of the sidewalk. This as memory served her was an indication that the Diner was open for business. As she stepped around the chalkboard and strolled under the rose arch entrance, she glanced nostalgically over her shoulder as she walked up the path toward the front door.

As soon as she pushed the door open, the same small bell that had hung there for as long as Regina remembered tinkled sharply. Pulling her suitcase over the threshold, she closed the door softly behind her. Taking a moment for herself, she realised two things. One, she was the only customer and two that the small diner was still exactly as she had remembered it to be. Time definitely stood still here, she thought to herself as made her way to the nearest booth. Positioning her suitcase at the end of the table, she sat down and the cushioned bench and slid toward the middle of the seat. Picking up the laminated menu from its holder and glanced over it. _Even that hasn't changed. _She thought to herself.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Came a familiar voice from the back of the diner.

Regina stopped reading the menu and glanced over her shoulder toward the back. "Take your time, Granny."

As Regina resumed perusing the menu, a white-haired older woman popped her head around the kitchen doorway. It had been years since she'd heard that voice. Repositioning her glasses over the bridge of her nose, she narrowed her eyes sceptically as she slowly approached the customer.

"As I live and breathe, Regina is that you?"

Dropping the menu, Regina smiled softly. "Yeah it's me, Granny."

"I knew you would come home eventually, girl." Granny dropped into the seat opposite the brunette and reached for the brunette's hand.

As she took Granny's hand, Regina gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's good to see you again."

Pushing the menu aside, Regina knew that there was no need to read it. After all, it hadn't changed in the last seven years and nor had the woman sitting opposite her.

"I take it you'll have your usual?" Granny offered, glancing to the menu and then back to the brunette.

Regina nodded. "You know me too well."

Staying tight lipped, Granny raised her eyebrows as she stood from the booth and made her way to the counter. She always thought that she knew the brunette 'too well' but what Regina had done seven years ago was something that had surprised her no end.

Pulling a coffee mug from the top shelf, she placed it on the countertop as she grabbed the freshly brewed coffee and poured it into the mug. "Visiting?" The elderly woman asked.

Regina pursed her lips together tight and swallowed; she glanced toward the woman. "I'm not sure yet…"

Frowning in thought, Granny tilted her head inquisitively as she narrowed her gaze suspiciously. Regina had always been a private person, since an early age. She was never forthcoming in divulging too much information to anyone, but Granny always felt that Regina trusted her enough to open up just a little more. "Are you in trouble, Regina?"

The brunette's gaze left the elderly woman and returned to the menu on the table in front of her. She eventually looked up from the menu to the elderly woman who was now sitting opposite her again. She shook her head and offered the woman a knowing smile. "I can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Call it instinct." Granny winked, pushing the mug of coffee toward the brunette.

"I was in some trouble but hopefully it won't find me here." Regina said, picking up the mug and bringing it to her lips. As she took a long sip, Regina raised her eyebrows in appreciation at tasteful coffee. Silently she placed the mug back on the table.

The elderly woman tapped the table as she stood, nodded her head in gratitude not only knowing that Regina appreciated the coffee but also that she divulged a little information. "You'll be needing these." She reached deep into her apron pocket and pulled out a set of old keys, placing them on the edge of the table. "Room 5 is vacant." she murmured as she walked off and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Regina reached for her mug of coffee, took another sip and looked to the set of keys on the table.

She now had somewhere to stay.

**~()~**

Emma popped a small piece of fruit into her mouth and started chewing happily as she turned from the centre kitchen island and grabbed the small pink tin lunch box. Flipping open the lid, she placed the small container of apple pieces inside and grabbed a juice box from the fridge. Apple flavoured of course. She then cut the freshly made peanut and jelly sandwich into quarters and wrapped it up tightly in clingfilm. Dropping the small chocolate bar into the lunch box, she placed the sandwich inside as well. Flipping the lid shut, she secured the small metal latch. Glancing to the clock, she furrowed her brows as she padded silently out of the kitchen and walked to the bottom of the sweeping staircase.

"Breakfast is ready, sweetheart." Emma called out as she lifted her chin toward the ceiling as she listened in earnest for her daughter's footsteps. A moment later, she heard two feet drop loudly on the floor above her head and then the pitter patter of footsteps moving around the room before the squeak of the door alerted her to the fact her daughter was making her way downstairs. Emma retreated to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Emma quickly grabbed her daughter's favourite cereal and a bowl from the cupboard. Turning toward the centre kitchen island, she started pouring the cereal into the bowl before adding a little milk. Her daughter enjoyed her cereal dry, but Emma had insisted that she try a little milk. This was for two reasons really. Dry cereal in a bowl for breakfast wasn't really a meal and growing kids needed some calcium in their diet. This was all to the disgust of her daughter, who in about five seconds time would groan that Emma had added too much milk.

And on cue, the brown haired seven-year-old girl entered the kitchen, climbed the wooden stool, gathered her bowl and spoon and looked to the cereal. Sighing deeply to herself, she looked to her blonde mother.

"My answer is the same as yesterday, Hope." Emma said, moving around the kitchen as she cleaned up after herself.

"But I don't like milk." Hope whined as she scooped a spoonful of cereal onto the spoon.

Emma stopped wiping down the countertop and turned to her seven-year-old daughter. She really was her mother's daughter. In so many ways. Crossing her arms over her chest, she watched as her daughter scooped another spoonful of cereal and tentatively raised it to her open mouth. She could see the look of disgust written all over her daughter's face. "It's good for you, Hope. Milk is full of calcium that helps your bones grow big and strong and makes your teeth strong as well." Emma showed her daughter her own teeth, chattering them a few times.

"You're silly Mommy." Hope chuckled to herself.

Emma smiled widely as she moved toward her daughter, kissed the top of her head before embracing her daughter in a loving motherly hug. "And you're a cheeky little monkey." Emma then pretended to pick fleas from her daughter's head and nibble on them whilst making monkey noises. Which only made her daughter squirm and giggle more. "Eat up and then get dressed. School starts soon." Emma said, kissing her daughter one more time before disappearing out of the kitchen and making her way to her bedroom to get dressed.

**~()~**

The brunette looked to the small bouquet of flowers that she had bought from the florist on the way here and then to the large gravestone before her. Her parent's names elegantly carved into the marble with the date of their death etched below. She would never forget that date, where she was and how she found out about their death.

She never imagined that she would find out from a newspaper article. She still remembered how the headline read. **Small town Mayor and husband die in horrendous accident. **But at the time and with the nature of her job she couldn't contact anyone to find out more details then the small article provided. After four years, she was still in the dark with the actual cause of their accident. All the short article detailed was that it was tragic accident that should never have happened.

Crouching, Regina placed the bouquet of flowers against the gravestone and traced her index finger over her chest in a figure of a cross. Although she wasn't particularly religious, she felt it was customary to do so. Kissing her fingers, she lowered her gaze and closed her eyes as she whispered a prayer for her parents.

The moment was interrupted by a surprised gasp behind her. Opening her eyes and lifting her head slowly, she glanced over her shoulder as she slowly stood. Turning on the spot, she came face to face with another familiar face.

"You're alive?!" Came the meek voice.

Regina cocked an eyebrow sharply. "It appears so." She crossed her arms over her chest and stood firmly.

"How is this possible?"

"Anything is possible." Regina interrupted the raven coloured haired woman standing before her.

The woman looked thoughtful for a moment, she nodded solemnly and glanced to the gravestone.

"I've been tending to your parents grave for the past four years. I usually come on the first Monday of the month, but it was raining heavily yesterday, so that's why I am here today." Mary-Margaret explained. Clutching her small canvas bag of gardening supplies, she looked to the brunette. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Regina."

Regina nodded and stepped away from the grave. "Thank you."

"I can come back and tend to the grave later, if you like." Mary-Margaret said after a moment.

"That won't be necessary, Mary-Margaret. I am here now." Regina said as she licked her lips. "In fact, thank you for your services, they are no longer needed."

Mary-Margaret glanced to the grave and then to the brunette woman in front of her. "Does that mean you're staying?"

"For the time being."

Mary-Margaret's brow furrowed subtly. Regina wasn't offering too much of her plans.

"How did it happen?" Regina murmured softly, turning back to her parent's grave.

Mary-Margaret sighed deeply as she stepped up next to the brunette and looked to the marble gravestone. "No one knows for sure, there was no reason for them to be where they were found."

Regina gave the woman a questioning glance. "Meaning?"

"They had been at town meeting and your parents were one of the last to leave. That night the roads were icy and dangerous. It had started to snow again, getting heavier by the minute." Mary-Margaret paused slightly. "They were found the next morning, out near the toll bridge."

Regina's brow furrowed. The toll bridge was no-where near the town hall.

"It never made sense." Mary-Margaret shook her head. "David thought at the time that they had become disoriented because of the heavy snow and had taken a wrong turning." She shrugged lightly.

"He found them?" Regina asked.

"We both did…" Mary-Margaret murmured.

Regina felt Mary-Margaret take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "It was a tragic accident, Regina. I'm so sorry."

Mary-Margaret let go of the brunette's hand and silently retreated from the grave. She stood on the nearby paved path and watched the brunette for a moment before she spoke.

"Does she know you're back?" Mary-Margaret asked.

Regina's shoulders immediately tensed; her gaze stilled locked on her parent's gravestone. "I'm sure you'll tell her by the end of the day."

Mary-Margaret sighed deeply. "Regina, she's my sister. I can't keep this from her."

Regina turned to the smaller woman, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the woman. "You still haven't learnt your lesson then?"

"I was ten..."

"And it wasn't your secret to tell…" Regina sneered, turning away from the woman.

Mary-Margaret pursed her lips tightly as she shook her head. After all these years, Regina was still blaming her for the mistake she had made when she was a child. Silently she retreated from the brunette and her parents grave, she didn't bother to look back at the woman.

**~()~ **

Emma entered the town's council offices and waved briefly to the reception staff as she passed them on her way to her office. Well if you could call it that. It was nothing more than a cubicle tucked in the back which she shared with the different council departments.

Manoeuvring her way through the sea of cubicles, she waved and nodded 'hello' to her co-workers as she finally reached her cubicle. It was crazy to think that all these different departments fitted on one floor of the council buildings.

Usually after she dropped her daughter off at school, she would have enough time to grab a coffee to go and something to eat for lunch from Granny's Diner before work, but not today. Today was an important day for the blonde. Because over the last six or so months, she had been working tiresomely on a project and a new initiative for the youth of the town and today was the day she was launching it at the Council Meeting this morning. She had wanted to get in a little earlier so she could make sure everything was ready.

Dropping into her seat, she slid her leather satchel under her desk and fired up her computer. Whilst it was going through the motions, she gathered everything for the meeting later and quickly went through it one last time. Although she had only finished writing up her launch speech yesterday, she decided that it needed one more read through and possible tweaking before the meeting later that morning.

Drumming her black pen on the edge of the desk as her eyes scanned over her speech, she didn't notice her best friend Ruby leaning over the top of the partition wall with throwaway coffee cup dangling from her fingers in front of her. Eventually the blonde glanced up and smiled widely.

"Oh my god, Rubes you're a life saver!" She snatched the coffee and immediately took a gulp.

Ruby suddenly disappeared and then reappeared sitting on a wheeled swivel chair next to the blonde.

"Granny said you didn't pop in for your 'before work' coffee. So, I decided to bring one over." Ruby said, picking up Emma's speech and glancing over it briefly before placing it back on the desk in front of them.

"Big day, Rubes. I'm going to be busy but we're still on for tonight?" Emma asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yep! It's long overdue, Em." With her feet, she pushed herself backwards and stood up in one swift motion. She swivelled the chair around and rested her hands on the back of the chair. "Anyway, I better get back. Good luck for today. This is going to be great for the kids."

Emma swivelled around on her chair to face her friend. "Thanks Rubes. I really hope so. See ya tonight."

Ruby leant forward, placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's cheek. "Laters…" And suddenly she disappeared.

Emma turned back around to her desk as Ruby's fingers waved over the top of the partition and disappeared suddenly.

For the next hour, Emma had read over her speech a couple more times, checked her emails and was ready for the meeting. Gathering everything she needed in a box, Emma walked the short distance from one side of the Council Offices to the main hall space where the meeting was being held.

**~()~**

Regina's head fell back onto the plump goose-feather pillow, her gaze focused on an old water stained mark on the plastered ceiling above her. Her first thought was, how in the fuck had she ended up back here? She'd been so careful over the years; not once had she revealed or divulged her true identity.

For the last five years she'd worked successfully as an undercover detective for the Boston PD and now, in a blink of an eye, she was back where she had started. Everything she had achieved in the last five years, gone. Every scrap of intelligence gathered, every scrap of evidence collected, every detail of that life just wiped away as if had never existed in the first place.

And now she was expected to pick up where she'd left off seven years ago. How could she do that?

Those bridges had been burnt.

Regina narrowed her eyes as she tried to fathom how the Irish Mob discovered her true identity. She thought back to the last seven-two hours. Nothing had seemed out of place at the time, nobody was none the wiser, it was just like every other business meeting she had set up between the Mob and the Italian Cartel she'd been a part of for the last five years. The meeting was over and done with, within an hour. Containment and money exchanged without a hitch, both parties happy with the business meeting. Hell! She'd even clinked a bottle of bubbly with her opposite number in celebration before they all parted ways.

She had returned to her apartment with her small team of protectors, bid them good night and then updated her 'Don' about the proceedings. Even then there was nothing that seemed suspicious. Then in the early hours of the next morning, like she did every day, she went out for her early morning run, her small team of protectors following her in a black Mercedes. She pounded the pavements of Boston for the next hour and like she did everyday stopped off at the Gino's Bakery bought a breakfast treat for her team and updated her police contact who was working undercover in the bakery.

"Shit!" It suddenly dawned on her. The contact that was in the bakery wasn't her usual one.

Sitting bolt upright, she swung her legs off the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. How could she have been so stupid! When she had walked into the bakery and her contact, Belle French wasn't there, she should have just turned around and walked out. Instead, she established a connection with the guy behind the counter, they exchanged the correct code words and then she proceeded to relay the latest intel she'd gathered.

Licking her lips and shaking her head, she remembered at the time how she had a gut feeling that something was off with that guy. His English accent was non regional, more generic with a hint of an Irish twang.

The Irish Mob had infiltrated the Police Operation.

Scoffing to herself, of course they had. The Mob had the most to lose really.

But how did Gold know? That she couldn't work out. But she was thankful he got her out when he did. But to what cost? With Gold there was always a price.

Knowing that she couldn't dwell on that now, what had happened, happened and she needed to forget about it and try and move on with her life. The one she was to have seven years ago.

But still less than twenty-four hours after her exposure, she knew that there would be people no doubt looking for her. Both sides didn't like snitches and they certainly didn't appreciate the police.

Rising from the side of the bed, she walked to the window and moved the net curtain back an inch, leaning forward to the glass, she looked up and down the street. She couldn't afford to be too complacent. Letting the curtain go and stepping away from the window she heard footsteps outside her room. Her head whipped around toward the door. Staying still, she tilted her head as she listened to the footsteps shuffle around on the other side of the door. Swiftly she grabbed her semi-automatic from its holster and flicked the safety off.

A moment later a few sharp knocks resonated against the door.

Taking an offensive stance, she aimed her weapon toward the door. Glancing over her shoulder to the single sash window, she stepped backward and felt for the slide lock. Unlocking the window, she slid it up, so it was open. Stepping away from the window, she moved toward the door to her room. Leaning into the door, she listened carefully for anything that didn't sound right. Stepping back, she took a stance and pointed the weapon at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Room Service." The voice sing-songed.

Regina narrowed her eyes. She hadn't ordered anything. "You've got the wrong room." She called out.

The sound of feet shuffling came from the other side of the door then there was a loud sigh.

"Regina it's me. Ruby! Granny sent me." Ruby whispered loudly against the door.

Regina took a half step backward and lowered her weapon before tucking it in the waist band of her jeans against the small of her back. Covering it with her t-shirt, she moved toward the door. Sliding the lock to the left and opening the door ajar, her face appeared around the door. A smiling Ruby waved comically at her.

Regina closed the door and undid the lock fully before opening the door widely. "Miss Lucas." She nonchalantly said, gesturing for the brunette to enter.

As Ruby entered, she handed Regina the paper take-away bag Granny had given her only a matter of minutes earlier before walking to the centre of the room. As she turned around, Regina was peering into the bag with a smile etched over her face. "Granny told me you were back…"

The brunette closed the door softly but didn't reply.

Ruby sat down on the small wooden chair that was at the small dressing table. She crossed one leg over the other and made herself comfortable. "So, after seven years, you just _turn _up out the blue."

Regina didn't bite. She was expecting this level of hostile behaviour from the woman. After all, seven years ago, Her, Ruby and Emma were thick as thieves. Well Ruby and Emma had always been close, Regina was that little bit older but had known Ruby Lucas all her life. That's what life was like in this little harbour town. Everyone knew everybody. They'd all grown up together. Though Ruby and Regina were natives of the small harbour town, Emma had moved to Storybrooke when she was ten years old and become a foster child to Leo and Ava Blanchard.

Regina stepped away from the door and sat down on the side of the bed, placing the take-away bag down beside her. "What can I say, Ruby. Shit happens and well here I am."

Ruby frowned. "So, life in the big smoke didn't work out then?"

Regina scoffed to herself. "You could say that." She clasped her hands on her lap.

"What happened, Regina?" Ruby's voice was soft.

Regina pursed her lips tightly together as she studied the brunette for a moment. "I fucked..." She paused deciding not to divulge anything to her friend. The less she knew the safer she would be, if and when _they _came knocking. "As I said, shit happened and here I am…"

Ruby rolled her eyes dramatically. "You're impossible Regina. If you're in any trouble you know Granny and I will help you out."

"I appreciate the sentiment but this you can't help me with. Anyway, I want to forget about that and just, you know..." She wasn't sure where she was going with this statement, but her friend already twigged what the brunette was going to say.

"You think she'll have you back? After what you did to her! You've got some balls, Regina!" Realising her faux par, she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry! I didn't mean..." Ruby backtracked quickly.

Regina waved the indiscretion away. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Ruby stood and moved to the bed, sitting down next to her friend. Placing her arm around her friend's shoulders, she gave the brunette a tender hug. "How are you going to, you know…"

Regina looked to Ruby. She shrugged lightly. "I have no idea. I don't even know if she'll want to see me..." She sighed deeply. "What if she's moved on? And if she has, that's great but I don't know if I could bear witness to that." She paused slightly. "Perhaps coming here was a mistake." Her voice trailed off as she started to wring her hands together.

Regina hadn't even thought about that aspect. It was possible that after seven years, Emma had moved on with her life with someone else. Because the reality was that their marriage was in name only now.

Five years ago, Emma had been told by an official from the Boston PD that Regina had died in the line of duty and a funeral was quickly arranged by Boston PD. The blonde wasn't given any option to see her dead wife's body before she was buried. All she was told was that it was for the best.

Pulling at the neck of her t-shirt, she revealed her gold wedding ring that was hooped through her silver necklace. After five years, it felt a little strange to wear it again. Twiddling it between her fingers, she looked to Ruby with tears welling in her eyes. "Has she?"

Ruby frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Regina do you know how hard it's been lying to Emma all these years. Letting her think that you died doing your job when in reality I knew all along that you were alive and well. It broke her, Regina. She was broken. It took her years to come to terms with it. I don't even know if she has fully." She shrugged heavily. "Emma changed when she was told. She keeps everything close to her heart now." Ruby jabbed at her own heart to emphasis her point.

Regina lowered her gaze embarrassed by Ruby admission. She done it. She'd managed to hurt Emma in the worse possible way. Like she knew she would when she allowed her mother's poisonous and manipulative behaviour corrupt and overshadow their life all those years ago. At the time, Cora had pushed for Regina to take up a position within the Boston PD. Repeatedly telling Regina that she had no future in Storybrooke and eventually brainwashing the brunette in thinking that she was doing her daughter a favour and eventually thank her in the long run.

Why hadn't she listened to Emma when the blonde had pleaded with Regina to stay. Because for all of her life, she always felt or was made to feel by her mother that she was a disappointment. And this job opportunity was a way to prove to her mother that she wasn't.

And now she realised the price she paid for choosing a different life.

Ruby reached for the brunette's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Listen Emma is my best friend. I don't want to see her hurting. Ever again. What you did was a shitty thing to do, Regina. But I get it. That was your mother's doing. But I also know you well enough, Regina. Heck! If Emma hadn't come along, I could have been Mrs Mills." Ruby chuckled, winking at the brunette. Regina smirked. "If you want a life with Emma again then you're going to have to step up. Talk to her and hope to god that she forgives you. Failing that…" She paused. "I'm single…" She joked.

Regina's belly laugh surprised them both. She knew she could always count on Ruby to lighten the mood. "It's a shame I like blondes, Ruby." She smirked, nudging the brunette's shoulder.

Ruby patted her friend's knee and stood, turning to Regina. "It's been good catching up. I missed this." She waved her hand between the two of them.

"Me too." Regina admitted.

Ruby reached for the door and opened it. She glanced to Regina. "I'm seeing Emma tonight at the Rabbit Hole. For a few drinks. She hasn't been out for a while. Perhaps?"

Regina waved the notion away. "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well if you change your mind, you know where we'll be." Ruby shrugged before closing the door behind her.

Regina eventually looked away from the closed door and laid back down on the bed, her gaze found the dried water stain on the ceiling.

**~()~**

Emma followed her daughter up the two flight of stairs to her foster sister's loft apartment. As she reached the top stair, Mary-Margaret had already opened the door and Hope had dumped her over-night bag in the doorway. Emma rolled her eyes as she bent down and picked up the bag and moved it out of the way as she closed the door behind her. Mary-Margaret was in the kitchen area chopping up some fresh vegetables for their dinner. She glanced to Emma, smiled and turned to Hope who was helping herself to a glass of apple juice from the fridge.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Mary-Margaret asked the seven-year-old.

Hope turned to her aunt. "It was so much fun. We played in the big playground today…" She gulped her apple juice down, smacked her lips together and was about to pour herself another glass when Emma plucked the juice carton out her chubby little fingers. Placing it back in the fridge, Emma steered her daughter away from the fridge. Hope huffed to herself as she climbed the kitchen stool and perched herself on top.

Placing a chaste kiss on her sister's cheek, Emma sneakily pinched a piece of raw carrot from the chopping board and popped it in her mouth. Mary-Margaret playfully glared at her sister. "How was day, MM." The blonde asked.

Mary-Margaret shrugged lightly as she nervously nibbled at her bottom lip; she was in a quandary as to whether or not she should tell Emma about Regina. Her gaze followed her blonde sister as she sat down next to her daughter at the breakfast bar. Narrowing her gaze, she tried to gauge her sister's temperament. If Emma had indeed encountered Regina, she knew it wouldn't be long before the blonde would say something.

But Emma wasn't giving anything away.

It was more likely that they hadn't been in contact with one another yet.

Scooping up the small pile of carrots she placed them in the steamer and turned back to the small pile of potatoes to peel.

"Thanks for having Hope tonight. Ruby reckons it's going to be a late one." Emma said, turning to her daughter who was preoccupied with her drawing. She picked up her daughter's yellow pencil and started twiddling it between her fingers.

"Not a problem, Em. You know I'll look after her anytime you need." MM smiled. "Anyway, we're going to have some Aunty and Snuggle-bug time, which may or may not involve back to back Disney movies, popcorn and sweeties."

Hope glanced up to her Aunt at the mention of popcorn and sweeties and stopped drawing.

"Not too much fun or Snuggle-bug will never want to come home." Emma winked at MM.

"I will Mamma. I love my home!" Hope implored.

Emma lent into her daughter and hugged her closely. "That's good to know. Just don't go crazy on the Disney movies, those things will rot your teeth." She winked.

Hope furrowed her brow, she was confused. _How could a movie rot your teeth? _

The women chuckled to themselves as they watched Hope trying to work out the connection Emma was making. Sliding off the stool, Emma stepped behind her daughter and encased her in a motherly hug. She whispered something in the seven-year-old's ear.

"Is she really?" Hope asked, glancing to her aunt.

Emma nodded comically.

MM rolled her eyes dramatically. "Seriously Emma, stop telling her that I am Snow White."

"Hey if the cap fits." Emma joked, kissing her daughter chastely on the cheek. "Don't have too much fun without me tonight. Love you to the moon and back, Snuggle-bug."

"Love you to the moon and back, Mamma." Hope said, twirling around on the stool to face her mother.

As Emma approached the loft apartment door, she turned and blew her daughter a kiss which Hope caught and immediately put in her pocket before turning back to her drawing. MM stepped around from the breakfast bar and walked toward Emma. Holding the door open for her blonde sister, she couldn't but help herself, she needed to know if Emma had encountered Regina yet. A direct approach would do no good, subtly was needed. Glancing over her shoulder to see if Hope was listening, she turned back to her sister.

"If for whatever reason you need me to look after Hope a bit longer, I don't mind." Her voice was a loud whisper.

Emma furrowed her brows. She was a little confused. She was only going out for a few drinks with her best friend tonight. It wasn't like they had planned to go away for a few days. "MM we're only going to the Rabbit Hole for a few drinks, maybe play some pool." She shrugged lightly before continuing. "Ruby will no doubt try her luck with Dorothy who will of course, play hard to get. Rubes will drown her sorrows and before I know it, I'll be escorting Rubes drunken and broken heart home."

MM pursed her lips together. "What if you end up meeting someone?"

Emma scoffed to herself. "Yeah that isn't going to happen." She glanced away. "My luck ran out the day Regina died…" she murmured softly as her face tensed; she tried to hold her emotions in.

"You never know, Emma. Someone could be just around the corner, waiting for you." MM stroked her sister's arm.

Emma narrowed her eyes sharply. "I don't want anyone else. I want Regina." She sighed deeply. "But I can't, because she's buried in the cemetery on the other side of town." She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, sighing to herself, she fought the tears of grief that were forming in her jade green eyes. Licking her lips, she took a step backward. "I'll see you tomorrow when I pick up Hope from school." Emma turned and walked down the stairs; she didn't want to wait for her sister's reply. As she reached the bottom step, she heard MM's apology and the apartment door softly close.

As Emma exited the apartment building, her cheeks were stained with tears. Wiping them furiously away. She didn't want this incident to ruin her night. Hell! She felt as though she had earned the right to enjoy herself for one night. And she was determined to do so. But that didn't mean she was going to hook up with someone just because she could. She wasn't ready for that just yet. Yeah it had been five years since Regina's death and people had wondered if she would move on, but she knew she wasn't ready. In fact, she knew that a part of her would never be able to move on from Regina Mills. The brunette had been and would always be the love of life.

So just for tonight, she didn't want to be reminded that she was a widow. Or that she was known as Hope Swan's mom. Tonight, she was just Emma Swan who was going out for a few drinks with her best friend, Ruby Lucas.

**~()~ **

Regina glanced away from the small television screen to the clock hanging crookedly on the far wall. It was a little after half past ten in the evening. She glanced back to the info commercial that was selling the latest steam mop. Rolling her eyes to herself, she picked up the remote and changed the channel. After a minute of flicking through the channels she stopped back on the blonde tv-reality star that was over enthusiastically over-selling the god-damn mop. Groaning to herself, she pushed the power button on the remote and the television screen immediately went black. Her head fell back on the pillow and her gaze found the dried water mark.

She was bored. Bored of watching info commercials and bored of this _fucking _room.

Glancing to the clock again, she realised that it soon would be closing time at the Rabbit Hole. Sitting up, she swung her bare legs off the bed and planted them on the floor. Rubbing her chin with her fingers, she started to wonder if it was a bad idea to show up there.

Perhaps it was better to linger outside at a distance and when Emma and Ruby left, she would be able to finally see the blonde. Any engagement with Emma while she was drunk would no doubt end badly, but if she could just see her, it would ease Regina's aching heart.

Reaching for her black skinny jeans at the end of the bed, she hurriedly slipped them on and stood up, to button up the fly. Quickly she put on her heeled black boots over her sock covered feet. Crossing her arms over her torso, she took the hem of the white t-shirt and pulled it over her head. As she adjusted the black push-up bra over her breasts, she realised that she was starting to smell her own body odour. Perhaps she should shower first.

Opening the small mahogany wardrobe, she pulled out a faded red sleeveless tank top off the hanger and slipped it on over her head. Turning to the mirror, she glanced at her reflection. Even if Emma was to see her, she was doubtful that the blonde would recognise her. Her attire now days was so different to seven years ago. Back then her clothes were all designer, tailored and more conservative. Grabbing her leather jacket off the back of the chair, she looked to her holstered gun.

_Should I wear it? _

It would be ill conceived if she didn't. Even though _They _weren't here in Storybrooke, the threat of them eventually finding her was still present. She knew it would be only a matter of time.

Dropping her jacket on the bed, she picked up her shoulder holster and slipped it on. Touching her sheathed semi-automatic handgun, she checked the safety before slipping her black leather jacket on. As she left the room, she grabbed her room key.

She quietly walked the corridor of the small bed and breakfast hotel and down the small set of stairs at the back of the building which led to the alley way that ran behind it. As she stepped out into the dimly lit alley way, she knew it would be a five-minute walk to the Rabbit Hole.

As she approached the end of the alley way, she slowed her step as the Rabbit Hole came into view. The music coming from the bar was playing loud enough for her to recognise the tune. It was one of Emma's favourites and in that moment, it instantly took her back to the 90's when Emma, Ruby and herself would hang out in her teenage bedroom and listen to the Official Billboard chart playing on the radio every Sunday night. Smiling to herself, it was confirmation that Emma was still inside.

Regina moved into the shadows of the alleyway and leant against the brick wall, her gaze focusing on the Rabbit Hole across the road. Once the song finished, a cheer erupted from within the bar. The brunette's brow furrowed slightly as she wondered what they could possibly celebrating. Within a few moments another song started. Another 90's classic. She could see the glowing disco lights silhouetted within the frosted glass windows of the bar. She glanced to her watch. It was a quarter to eleven. Only fifteen minutes until the bar closed and the patrons would be spilling out on to the streets where they would then stagger home or stop off at Granny's diner for a little something to eat.

Regina formulated a plan in her head. She would wait until closing, watch Emma from a distance before heading to Granny's Diner for something to eat. After which she would then return to her room.

The brunette's gaze left the bar for a moment as she noticed the sheriff's car slowly drive past. She could tell that it was Mary-Margaret's husband David behind the wheel. He turned his attention toward the bar and sounded his siren for a second.

Scoffing to herself, she remembered that was something she had taught him to do back when she was the sheriff and he was the deputy. The purpose was to alert the patrons at the bar that the police were watching out for any troublemakers. Not that they ever had any trouble. Storybrooke was too small, quiet and the inhabitants had a knack of policing themselves if anything arose.

As David's cruiser drove on, she returned to focusing on the bar. The doors suddenly opened, and a few people staggered out. Watching with interest, her gaze followed the small group as they walked away from the bar and out of sight. She turned back to the bar; the music had now stopped; she could see the silhouette of people inside gathering their belongings. If Emma and Ruby were still inside it wouldn't be long before they would be leaving the bar. She glanced to her watch; it was just five minutes to eleven. Straightening her back, she tugged at the hem of her black leather jacket. Any moment now, she would be seeing her blonde wife. She licked her lips nervously and waited.

After a moment the doors opened and everyone still inside piled out, the chatter of voices filled the street around the bar. Some headed toward Granny's and others headed in the opposite direction.

Regina stepped back deep into the shadows of the alley and waited with anticipation for Emma and Ruby. Then as if on cue, Regina saw her. Saw her Emma, being escorted out of the bar by Ruby and another woman. With her arms draped over their shoulders, she staggered around as they tried to steady her. Then the other woman removed Emma's arm from around her and helped steady the blonde. Speaking to Ruby for a moment, she then bid the brunette and blonde farewell before retreating inside the bar, closing the doors behind her.

Ruby heaved a sagging Emma to her feet, spoke to her which was replied with a comically head nod from the blonde. Regina saw Ruby sigh deeply to herself as steadied Emma again before they slowly started walking in the direction of Granny's.

Regina moved out of the shadows and stepped out onto the pavement of the main road, her gaze focusing on the brunette and the blonde. She then noticed Emma's beloved yellow vw bug parked up the street a bit. Ruby was fishing around in the blonde's jackets for the keys as they approached the car. Ruby secured Emma against the car as she quickly unlocked the passenger side door. Emma staggered a little but caught herself on the bonnet just as Ruby realised Emma was going to fall over. Grabbing her blonde friend's shoulders, Ruby guided the blonde into the car. Once Emma was seated, Ruby leaned over the blonde's lap and fastened the seatbelt before closing the door only to come face to face with Regina who was now standing a few feet from the car. The brunette's gaze focused on her blonde wife who was swaying sporadically in the front seat.

"Oh Shit, Regina. You scared me!" Ruby jumped.

"Is she alright?" Regina asked, looking to Ruby.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah but she's gonna have a doozy of a hangover tomorrow." She chuckled to herself as she looked back to Emma.

Regina approached the car and glanced into the passenger side window, Emma was now passed out, her head leaning against the window. "I'll drive…" She held out her hand to Ruby for keys.

"Are you sure?" Ruby questioned.

Regina nodded. "Have you been drinking as well?"

"Yep, I had a couple. But I stopped an hour ago." Ruby replied, trying to justify herself. Realising that she didn't have a leg to stand on, she handed over the keys.

"Wise move." Regina said, opening the driver's door and pushing the seat forward. She gestured for Ruby to sit in the back. Emma lifted her head slightly as Ruby climbed into the back of the car and settled in the middle. Clipping her seatbelt, Ruby looked to Regina as she got in the car.

Regina glanced to Emma and frowned. A pang of guilt washed over her suddenly. Had she driven Emma to drink? She couldn't remember a time when Emma had ever been like this. Well perhaps that one time when the three of them had spent the weekend in Boston for Emma's twenty-first birthday.

Turning the key in the ignition, the bug shuddered to life. Glancing in the side mirror, Regina suddenly pulled away from the curb and passed the Rabbit Hole.

**~()~**

Regina slowed the bug to a stop and pulled up in front of the double garage of Emma's house. Well technically it was still _their _house. It was a wedding present from Regina's parents. Even though they both found it to be quite a generous gift and were initially uneasy about accepting it, they knew from the moment they stepped inside that they had fallen in love with the house. To be honest, to say it was a house was a bit of an understatement. It was more of a mansion. With its large master bedroom, three large guest rooms, formal dining and living rooms, less formal lounge, study / office and a huge kitchen.

Regina pocketed the keys and glanced to Emma who was still leaning against the passenger side window. She was snoring softly and by all accounts looked content sitting there. It would be a shame to wake her, but Regina couldn't leave Emma sleeping in the car. She glanced to Ruby in the rear-vision mirror. Her brunette friend was leaning back in the seat, her head cocked back, and her eyes closed. Sighing to herself, Regina pushed open the door and got out, pulling her seat forward and tapping Ruby on the knee at few times. The brunette woke and looked around the car before slowly getting out of the bug. Regina had opened Emma's door and was leaning across the blonde undoing her seatbelt and gently helping the blonde out of the car. Emma only stirred for a moment, mumbled something incoherently before forcing her weight on Regina.

The brunette's arm instinctively wrapped itself around the blonde's waist and together they walked past the double garage and headed to the back door of their house. Ruby followed slowly behind.

Finding the right key, Regina slid it into the lock and turned it softly. From memory the back-door lock was a bit temperamental. Jiggling the key in the lock, she pushed the door open and glanced to Emma who was slumped against her as they entered their house together. Ruby closed the door behind her and together the three of them walked through the utility room and down the long hallway toward the sweeping staircase. Even though all the lights were off, Regina instinctively knew her way around the house. As they reached the stairs, Regina stopped and looked to Ruby for some help. Silently Ruby lifted Emma's left arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and together they walked Emma up the stairs and to the master bedroom. _To their bedroom. _

Ruby pushed open the bedroom door and guided Emma into the room, laying her down on the bed, she turned her attention to the blonde's black heeled boots. Gently she started to pull the boots of one by one. Regina stood in the centre of the room watching her friend tend to her wife's needs.

_I should be doing that. _Regina thought to herself.

As she glanced around the room, Regina quickly realised that it hadn't changed much at all. The same heavy patterned blackout curtains they had chosen together still hung over the large bay windows. Their queen-sized bed was still in the same place it was seven years ago. And the bedroom furniture was all the same. Emma hadn't changed a thing.

Regina stepped into the large walk-in wardrobe and noticed that one side of the wardrobe was completely empty. That had been where were clothes had hung. Trailing her hands over Emma's clothes, she slowly walked up and down the room. She sighed deeply to herself and lowered her gaze before exiting the room.

Emma was now on her side and in the middle of the bed, Ruby had positioned the pillows around her, but the brunette wasn't anywhere to be seen. Regina exited the bedroom and made her way downstairs. She had every intention of leaving and returning to the bed and breakfast until she came face to face with Ruby who was coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water and a small box of painkillers. Ruby looked to the items in her hands before handing them to Regina.

"I'll put these on the side and then I'm leaving, Ruby." Regina softly said.

"Okay but you two really need to talk. Before Emma got blind rotten drunk, she was talking about you. And she hasn't spoken your name in such a long time. I'm not sure what happened earlier but Emma was venting about something that happened with her and MM…" Her voice trailed off as she shrugged to herself.

Regina frowned and sighed deeply. She knew that snivelling do-gooder of a woman couldn't keep anything to herself. She must have mentioned to Emma that she had seen her earlier in the day. When would that woman ever learn to mind her own business? "I will..." Regina murmured.

"I'm gonna take one of the guest rooms." Ruby murmured as she brushed past her friend and ascended the stairs.

A few minutes later, Regina stood in the doorway to the master bedroom. The blonde was still laying on her side with her back to Regina. The blonde was fidgeting in her sleep and whimpering softly. Pursing her lips tightly together, Regina swallowed deeply as she entered the room and made her way over to the bed. Placing the glass of water and box of painkillers on the bedside cabinet, she glanced at Emma. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand was pushing a strand of hair from the blonde's face. Emma jittered suddenly and Regina recoiled her hand just as quick. Sighing deeply to herself, she waited until Emma settled again before she slowly backed out of the room, all the while her gaze focused on the blonde.

When she reached the doorway, Emma spoke in her sleep. "Please stay…"

Regina's mouth parted as if she was going to say something but closed almost as quickly when she reached the bed and saw Emma stirring in her sleep, pushing the covers away and seemingly inviting the brunette to join her.

**~()~ **

Regina's eyes flittered open as she started to stir from her sleep. Lifting her head off the pillow, she glanced around the unfamiliar bedroom. Then she remembered that she had decided to take one of the guest rooms last night. Rubbing her weary eyes and stifling a yawn, she pushed back the covers and sat up on the side of the bed. Quickly pulling on her black skinny jeans, she gathered her socks and boots from beside the bed. Standing up once she was dressed, she quickly made the bed and grabbed her holstered gun and black leather jacket from the small armchair on the other side of the room. It was funny to think that in all the time that she had lived in this house, she never once had entered this bedroom. This guest room was the furthest from the master bedroom and rarely got used. Opening the door softly, she listened out for any noise in the house. It was eerily quiet. Quite different to her own apartment in Boston where there was always noise coming from somewhere within the building. Softly she padded down the carpeted hallway, stopping momentarily outside the closed master bedroom door. Putting her ear up to the door, she listened out for any noise from the room. Hearing nothing, she figured that Emma must still be asleep. Stepping away from the door and continuing down the corridor she approached the guest room Ruby had taken last night. The door was open wide, the bed was made. Ruby obviously had already left. Reaching the stairs, she softly descended them. Her plan was to leave out the front door, but she suddenly remembered that she still had Emma's car keys in her jeans pocket. She made a quick detour to the kitchen where she was going to leave the keys on the side where she knew Emma would find them.

As she entered the kitchen, she stopped abruptly. Emma was hunched over the kitchen island, clutching a glass of apple juice. The carton was empty and on its side in front of her.

Hearing a noise, Emma lifted her head and glanced to her left. Suddenly she sat bolt upright and nearly fell off the stool as she scrambled to stand. The stool was threatening to tip but Emma managed to catch it before it hit the titled floor.

"Re-gi-na!" Emma stammered as she shook her head in disbelief and backed herself away from the kitchen island, creating space between them.

The brunette's mouth was a gape as she watched Emma react to her presence. She knew that Emma would be shocked to see her, but never did she think that the blonde would react like this. She took a step forward and tried to reach for her wife but realised it was useless because Emma was pulling away from her. As if she feared her. This wasn't the reaction she had wished for.

"Yes Emma, it's me…" Regina murmured softly. She didn't want to frighten the blonde any more than she had.

"Regina?" Emma shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly she launched herself at the brunette and started banging clenched fists across Regina's chest. Angry tears filled the blonde's eyes as the years of pent up emotion of hurt, pain, grief finally exploded like a bomb.

The brunette didn't react, she didn't move an inch as she allowed the blonde to lay into her. This was the reaction she was expecting and after all the one she deserved. But after a few minutes of Emma pushing and thumping her fists into her body, Regina calmly took a hold of Emma's fists and held them tightly in her hands, stopping the blonde from hurting herself anymore. They stood inches apart, their eyes locked upon one another. Regina could see Emma's chest was heaving heavily from the exertion she had just bestowed upon her.

They stood silently until Emma lowered her fists.

The blonde then turned away and took a few steps before turning sharply. Regina didn't see the blonde's open palm as it contacted her cheek. But she sure as hell felt the sting in the slap. Her own hand immediately covered her cheek.

"I..you..died..I buried you..five years ago.." Emma sneered. Her jade green eyes furious with the brunette before her.

"Emma, let me explain." Regina plead as she took a tentative step closer to the blonde. "Please sit." She gestured toward the stool.

Emma narrowed her eyes. Regina indeed have a lot of explaining to do. But at the same time, she was wary of the brunette standing in her kitchen. Shaking her head no, she retreated to the other side of the kitchen.

The brunette sighed deeply. Of course, the blonde would be sceptical of her actions. She took a step closer to Emma's discarded stool, picked it up and dragged it in position on the other side of the kitchen island. Perching herself, she glanced away from the blonde. She needed to gain some trust from the blonde.

_Offer to make her a drink. Coffee. Tea. A fucking bloody Mary. I'm sure she'll be appreciative of that. _Regina thought to herself.

"Can I make you a…" Regina rose from the stool and moved closer to the coffee machine. Realising it was different to the one she had bought seven years ago. "Coffee?" She glanced to Emma who had stepped away from the corner of the kitchen.

Emma nodded silently and reached up behind her, opening the cupboard. Pulling out two mugs, she placed them on the kitchen island and nudged them toward the brunette.

"Thanks…" Regina murmured, a little embarrassed that she had forgotten where the mugs were housed. She could have sworn they used to be in the cupboard above the fridge. As she reached for the mugs, she found it interesting that Emma had retreated from the kitchen island but wasn't backing herself into the corner.

The brunette stared at the extravagant and complicated looking coffee machine for a moment as she tried to figure out how to turn it on. Pushing a few buttons, she was almost going to give up until it finally seemed to come to life. A green blinking message started to display on the digital touchscreen. _Success! _ After a few minutes two steaming hot mugs of coffee were placed on the kitchen island. Sliding Emma's towards her, the brunette retook her seat opposite the blonde. She cradled her mug tightly.

"How's your head? Did you find the painkillers?" Regina murmured softly.

Emma blinked a few times, surprised. "You left them?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, last night."

Emma titled her head and frowned slightly. When she woke earlier, she wasn't sure if she'd dreamt that or if it really happened. "So, I didn't dream that you were here…"

Regina shook her head no.

"Where did you sleep?" Emma asked.

"In the furthest guest room." Regina said taking a sip of her coffee. _Ahhhh that's a good coffee. _

Emma nodded a few times. That made sense as to why she didn't see her when she first woke up. Even the blonde never ventured or used that room. It was like a forgotten room really. She glanced away from her brunette wife and shook her head a few times, she still couldn't believe Regina was here. Sitting right in front of her. "I need answers Regina. I buried you five years ago." She paused, realising what she had said. "Well I thought I had…" She shook her head again. None of this was making sense to the blonde. Even with her fuzzy hungover head. Massaging her temples, she glanced back to the brunette.

Regina sighed deeply. Okay the best place was to start at the beginning. That was the only way it would make sense for both of them really.

"Emma, I regret leaving you seven years ago. I need you to know that. I should have listened to you and trusted you when you realised what my mother was doing to me. I should never have left angry and resenting you..." she paused slightly, lowering her gaze because she was embarrassed by her admission. "for years…"

Emma was now leaning against the kitchen island. _Small steps. _

"But I realised far too late that she had been manipulating me for years. All my life she made me feel as though I wasn't good enough for her or even you. And all I ever wanted was her approval…" Regina's voice trailed off.

"She told me not long after you left that you'd found someone else…" Emma murmured.

Regina looked up in disbelief. "I never. There's never been anyone else!"

Emma could tell her wife was telling the truth. She pursed her lips together tight. Annoyed with herself for believing Cora's lies. She remembered how at the time, the hurt she felt at being told it was true. But eventually that pain would be trumped by being told that Regina had died in the line of duty, two years later. Emma always felt that she never had closure with Regina. "Why was I told you had died? Do you know what that did to me, Regina?" Tears started to well in the blonde's eyes.

"That was a part of my cover…" Regina simply said.

"Cover?" Emma questioned.

"I worked as a desk detective in Major Crimes for two years before I was enlisted into a special branch of Major Crimes. For the last five years I've been working undercover. Living a totally different life. My real identify erased. For the last five years I've been known as Veronica 'Roni' Conti an Italian American who has deep ties with the Mafia."

"Italian Mafia?" Emma questioned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't this like top secret stuff!"

"Because you deserve the truth, Emma." She glanced away and sighed loudly. "And it doesn't matter anymore. My cover was blown, I've been effectively dismissed." She paused slightly and frowned angrily. "Five years of work. Gone! All for nothing…" She shook her head disappointedly.

Knowing that all her hard work over years amounted to nothing. That still hurt her.

Emma remained silent for a moment as she studied the brunette in front of her. The woman before her resembled Regina but certainly wasn't the wife she remembered. "Well that explains the different look." Emma shrugged.

Regina immediately ran her fingers through her brunette curly bob. Flicking the ends, she shrugged. "I've never like it. But it's been great not having to straighten it for the last five years."

"I always liked your natural look." Emma murmured softly.

Regina smirked "I know."

"But what's up with the 90's rock chick look. Surely _Veronica Conti_ would have a bit more fashion sense. I mean she is Italian after all." Emma joked.

Regina frowned as she looked at her clothes. She always thought she looked edgy, dangerous, someone not to be messed with. Not a 'rock chick' as Emma had put it. "Do you not like it?" She pulled at her hem of her red sleeveless tank top.

"Meh…" Emma shrugged. "It's not you…"

"That's the point…" Regina rolled her eyes.

"I know that…I guess I'm still getting used to this..." She waved and twirled her fingers at the brunette. "other side of you…"

"Speaking of. Where are my clothes?" Regina asked.

"Packed away in the loft. I couldn't bring myself to throwing them away." Emma lowered her gaze.

The couple both took a sip of their coffees and sat in silence for a long minute until Emma finally spoke. "Will we be able to move on from this?"

That was a good question. Would it be possible for Emma and Regina to pick up where they had left off? Act as none of the last five years had happened. A part of her hoped so, but Regina and she suspected that Emma felt that those five years would always hang over them. Holding them prisoner to their emotions.

"It's possible." Regina murmured.

Emma frowned, that didn't sound reassuring.

Realising this, Regina pushed the mug away and clasped her hands together. She wanted to explain how dangerous it still was for her. For them, really. Even though her cover had been blown and she had been expected to enter a witness protection program, she had decided to waive that right and return to her former life. Be it a foolish decision, she wanted Emma to know that she chose her, she chose the life that they had started to make before all this ever happened. She wanted Emma to know that she chose her over everything else. Because Emma was her life. She always had been.

Unfortunately, with this decision came the huge possibility that some retribution would be dealt out if _they _ever found out where she was.

"Emma, you need to understand what I did was extremely dangerous. I may be out of it all now, but there is a credible threat to my life. That is a fact. I left Boston twenty-four hours ago with a suitcase full of clothes and nothing else. I will be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life. Organised Crime Gangs don't forgive and forget." She paused slightly. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was put your safety in jeopardy. But for me this is the only way to truly live a different life. I decided to choose you over everything else."

Regina hadn't realised that Emma had moved closer to her and was sitting on the other stool only a foot from her now. The blonde had reached for the brunette's hand, her nimble pale thumb lightly caressing the back of her hand.

**~()~**

Regina quickly pulled the clothes out of the wardrobe and packed them in the suitcase. She glanced over her shoulder to Emma who was sitting on the small stool in the corner of the room. All the while jade green eyes watching her.

"How long have you been here?" Emma asked out of the blue.

Regina dropped the pair of skinny jeans into the case and turned to her wife. "Since yesterday. Why?"

"So, you've been in Storybrooke for twenty-four hours now and Ruby hasn't realised that you're here. She checks people in. That's her job." Emma replied, her brow furrowing as she tried to connect the dots.

Regina cleared her thought nervously. "She knows I'm here. We helped you from the Rabbit Hole last night."

"You were at the Hole?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head no. "I was watching from across the street. I saw you leaving."

Emma pulled at face. She couldn't remember much after nine o'clock last night. "How did you know I would be there?"

"Ruby told me." Regina eventually said.

"When?"

"Earlier in the day, she visited me here." Regina stepped away from the suitcase and toward the blonde.

Emma's gaze drifted to the brunette. "So, Ruby knew you were in town before I did. Obviously, Granny knows, she knows everything." Emma shrugged. "Who else knows?"

Regina glanced away and rubbed her chin. "Your sister." she murmured.

"MM. When?" Emma asked.

"Yesterday morning. I was at the Cemetery when she turned up." Regina said, retreating to the end of the bed and perching herself on the edge, lowering her gaze to the carpeted floor. "Don't be mad, darling. I didn't plan any of this. I was unsure how to approach you. But I did want you to be the first to find out."

Emma frowned. She wasn't angry. She couldn't say exactly how she felt. This was still too much for her. She ran her fingers through her blonde shoulder length hair. "I don't know how I feel. I'm still processing everything."

Regina glanced to the blonde. "I understand. Perhaps it's best that I stay here."

Emma shook her head quickly. "No, you belong at home with me and…" The blonde caught herself and remembered that she hadn't told Regina about Hope.

The brunette frowned, waiting for the blonde to finish what she was saying.

Emma licked her lips and glanced away from her wife. "Pack your bag. There's someone you need to meet."

**~()~**

"And then Harry was like GIVE IT BACK, THAT'S MINE! But I snatched it from Peter and gave Harry his book back." Hope said with great gusto. She was proud of her efforts to help her friend Harry.

"Hmmm Harry sounds like a cool kid." Emma smiled.

Hope nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah he's pretty cool. He loves comics as well."

"Oh, does he? Marvel or DC?" Emma asked, pushing open the heavy glass entrance door. She held it open for her daughter and together they stepped out of the building and walked down the concrete stairs towards the school gates.

"Marvel." Hope replied.

Emma nodded her approval. "Iron Man or Capt. Marvel?"

"Iron Man." Hope pulled a disapproving face. Her favourite superhero was Captain Marvel.

"Well two out of three ain't bad." Emma simply said, taking her daughter's hand and leading her down the sidewalk toward the yellow bug.

As soon as they reached the car, Hope realised that her mom had taken her out of the school early. "Momma school hasn't finished yet. Where are we going?"

Emma had pulled the passenger seat forward and gestured for Hope to climb in the back. "I know that Snuggle-bug but this is more important."

Hope pulled her seatbelt over her lap and clipped herself in, she glanced to Emma as she slid into the driver's seat. "Have I got to see the dentist?"

Emma shook her head.

_Wow! What was more important than seeing the dentist_. Hope thought to herself. In her mother's eyes, apart from school the dentist was a pretty big deal.

"Where are we going?" Hope asked again.

Emma pulled away from the curb and drove away from her daughter's school. "Home." Emma simply said.

Ten minutes later, Emma was turning into her property and slowly drove up the paved drive toward the double garage. She noticed Regina's vintage black Mercedes parked in front of the doors. Hope also saw the car, she glanced to her blonde mother. She didn't understand why her mom's other car was sitting in the drive. As far as Hope was aware, the black sports car never moved from the inside of the garage. She knew her mother never drove it and she knew that she certainly wasn't allowed to even touch the car. It was one of her mother's most treasured possessions.

"Momma why is your sports car in the drive?" Hope said, her gaze drifting to the car as Emma pulled up alongside it.

Emma didn't reply. She pulled the keys from the ignition, got out and pushed her seat forward for Hope. She glanced over to the sports car. She noticed that the thin layer of dust that was usually over it was wiped clean and the surrounding pavement was wet. Hope silently climbed out the yellow bug and walked around to the black Mercedes. She was about to cup her hands so she could look into the driver's side window when she remembered that she wasn't allowed to touch the car.

"Come on, Snuggle-bug." Emma called out over her shoulder as she walked toward the back door.

Hope stepped away from the car and quickly followed her mom inside.

Regina was wringing her hands nervously as she paced the study. Every so often she glanced to the closed door. Emma hadn't said too much when she had dropped her off at their house earlier, only that she was going to pick up someone important to the her and bringing them back to the house, to meet her.

_Here came the real game changer._ Regina thought to herself.

Emma was going to introduce her partner to the brunette. Any hope that they could possibly rekindle their marriage snuffed out in one blow. Letting out a deep sigh, she just wanted this to be over with. That's why she had washed her car earlier and made sure that it was still running. If things got awkward at least she had her car to take her away and let her deal with this set back.

Regina stopped pacing and sat down on the leather chesterfield sofa. The same one she had splurged out on all those years ago. _I bought this before we were married, so I will take it._ Regina bitterly thought to herself. _Emma can everything else._ She glanced around the study. She wasn't particularly interested in the rest of the furniture in the room.

Suddenly the door opened, Emma appeared in the doorway. Her hand resting on the doorknob.

"Gina, can you come with me, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She softly said.

Regina stood and straightened her blouse. That was the other thing she did while Emma was out, she raided the loft and found all her boxed clothes. She'd been sifting through them and pulled out this grey-blue saturn blouse. It had always been one of her favourites and she was happy that it still fitted her perfectly. If she was going to meet Emma's partner, then she decided that she needed to look a little less _Rock Chick _and more _Runway Chic. _

Stepping around the sofa, she exited the study and followed Emma to the family lounge. As she approached the lounge, Emma glanced back to her, she gave the brunette an encouraging smile and nodded subtly before disappearing into the lounge. Regina held back for a moment and took a deep breath, to prepare herself for the introduction. _Okay I can do this! _She told herself. With a beaming forced smile plastered over her face, she stepped into the lounge and was met with a nervous looking Emma and a small brown-haired child. The little girl wasn't sure what was going on but as soon as she spotted the brunette woman, she narrowed her eyes sceptically.

Regina glanced to Emma and raised her eyebrows; an explanation was needed.

"Regina, this is Hope." Emma moved to stand behind the girl and planted her hands over her shoulders. "My daughter."

The brunette furrowed her brows subtly, she was confused. She glanced to the child who was still a little unsure what was going on. But after a beat, she spoke. Her voice wavering with emotion. "Hello Hope, it's so nice to meet you."

The seven-year-old smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Regina." The girl's manners were impeccable. She then glanced to her mother. "Can I play now, momma?"

Emma shook her head, no. The most important part of this meeting was about to happen, she needed both her _girls _to be present. She gestured for Regina to sit on the cloth covered L-Shaped sofa.

Tentatively Regina walked deeper into the lounge and made herself comfortable on the sofa with Emma and Hope joining her. The young girl was sitting between the women. Hope couldn't help but stare at the pretty brunette.

"Snuggle-bug, do you remember when I told you that you are my very special girl. Do you remember what I said?"

Hope turned her head to her blonde mother. She nodded. "Yep, you said I was made out of a special kind of love and that I was unique."

Emma smiled fondly. "That's right." She looked to Regina, hoping that the brunette had connected the dots. But the brunette's brows furrowed, she wasn't following.

Then it suddenly dawned on the brunette, she realised what Emma was trying to say to her. To both of them. Instinctively she sat back and created space between herself and _her daughter. _

**~()~**

Regina had taken refuge in the guest room for the rest of the day. The revelation of earlier had at the time been almost too much for her to bear. And it had been Hope that had spoken the words before she had. Remembering how the seven-year-old turned sharply to the brunette, her eyes bugging out of her head. _"You're my mother?" _

Regina didn't respond initially, not because she didn't hear what the little girl had said to her but because she was reliving in her mind the last night of passion, she and Emma had before she effectively left the blonde for seven years. That night had always been a bittersweet memory for the brunette. A perfect night of passion but saddened with her leaving the blonde.

She had finished unpacking her suitcase and was halfway through unpacking the several boxes of her clothes when a soft knock sounded against the closed bedroom door. Turning toward it as it opened a moment later, Hope appeared in the doorway. She was nervously wringing her hands together.

_I've passed that trait on to her daughter _

Regina gave the seven-year-old a tender smile. "Yes Hope?"

The brown-haired girl tentatively entered the room, stopping short of the brunette woman. "Regina. I mean. Mom…" She stopped suddenly silently scolding herself. She pursed her lips together. "Sorry. Momma told me to tell you that dinner will be ready soon." She took a step backward toward the door, her gaze falling upon what Regina was doing. There were open boxes of clothes dotted around the room.

"Thank you. Tell Emma I'll be down shortly." Regina said, picking up a pair of tailored pants and draping them over her arm.

Hope nodded obediently, turned quickly and by the time she had reached the doorway, Regina had called out for her to wait a minute. Turning back to her brunette, she stood silently waiting for her mother to respond.

"Come and sit with me for a minute." Regina simply said, patting the space beside her on the bed.

Hope tentatively took the few steps to the bed and heaved her body up beside the brunette. Her pale legs swinging over the side of the bed. She looked to the brunette expectedly.

"I apologise for the way I acted earlier. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Her gaze lowered to her lap, where just like Hope a moment ago, she was wringing her hands together. "It's been a lot to take in, you know?" Her reaction had played on an endless loop in her thoughts for the last two or so hours.

_She had jumped up from the sofa and looked to the child with uncertainty and then to her wife with a sense of betrayal. All the while she was shaking her head and uttering to herself that it wasn't possible. That what Emma had said was some sort of sick joke. Before leaving the room without an explanation. She had come directly to her room and it seemed like she had paced back and forth in angry thought as she let Emma's words sink in until eventually, she decided to use her time wisely and start to unpack her belongings. _

Hope didn't reply. But she understood what Regina was saying. It definitely was _a lot _to take in. Even for a seven-year-old. Never did she think that at the start of the day she would now be sitting next to her other biological mother.

Regina waited for her daughter to respond. God, even saying that word in her head seemed foreign to her still. But she knew and hoped that over time it would get easier to accept and she would be comfortable enough to eventually say out loud. But for now, it was still a scary thought to even conceive for the brunette.

After a moment, Regina spoke. "Hope, when you're ready you can call me Mom, if you want." She wanted Hope to realise that when she was comfortable with her, she didn't mind being known as the girls' other mom. "I also don't mind being called Gina, if that suits you better. Emma..." She paused slightly. "Your mom always used to call me Gina…" her voice trailed off in thought to all the times Emma called her that.

When Emma had first called her that 'nickname' she was wasn't sure if she liked it but over time it kind of stuck and she eventually grew to love the name Emma had bestowed upon her. But only from Emma. If anyone else ever called her by that nickname, they would be responded with a scathing glare.

"Gina?" Hope said out loud, trying out the nickname.

Regina smiled as Hope continued to say her nickname a few more times. They were both processing the connection they were building between each other.

After a minute or two, Hope glanced to the brunette and looked to the woman with a serious expression casted over her face.

"Are you going to leave again, Gina?"

This question took the brunette by surprise. One because she hadn't thought of leaving, okay apart from the fleeting moment hours earlier when she thought Emma was going to introduce her partner to her and two, because she started to wonder what Emma had told her about her other biological parent. This was something she should ask the blonde about later. She was intrigued to know.

Regina shook her head adamantly "No sweetheart, I'm not going to leave. I've only just met you…"

Hope smiled. It was the answer she had wished for. She'd always wanted to know her other biological parent. "Good. I like you."

The brunette chuckled softly at the childlike answer. "I like you too, Hope."

Hope nodded to herself, again happy with Regina's reply. "Come on, Mom's going to be annoyed if we don't wash our hands before dinner…" Her voice trailed off as she slid off the bed and hurriedly exited the guest bedroom.

**~()~ **

Their first family dinner was a mixture of an awkward silence and Hope chatting endlessly about how she was going to show 'Gina' all her cool toys after dinner and take 'Gina' to school for show and tell and how 'Gina' was going to pick her up from school and take her to Granny's for an after school treat tomorrow. The last statement was neither confirmed nor denied by the brunette.

After dinner, Emma had assisted Hope with their nightly ritual which consisted of the seven year old having a bath and getting her school bag ready for the next day, reluctantly brushing her teeth before Emma would tuck her into her bed and read from Hope's favourite book until the seven year old fell asleep.

Regina had decided in Emma's absence that she would wash up from dinner and tidy the kitchen. She remembered how, before she left that this chore was done between them. Regina would wash up and Emma would tidy the kitchen. Once finished they would turn off the kitchen lights and descend upon the lounge, where they would snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie or a tv-show for a while before one of them would announce they were going to bed.

Turning off the lights, Regina exited the kitchen and looked to the sweeping staircase. The upstairs lights were still on, but she couldn't hear movement from the upstairs floor. Was Emma going to return? She wasn't sure. Maybe Emma was still busy with her daughter? Deciding that was the most likely answer, she slowly strolled through the downstairs rooms, checking each window making sure they were closed securely. This had been her own end of night ritual when she had lived here years earlier. As the town's Sherriff, she had taken the idea of home security very seriously. Reaching the back door, she tugged on the handle to check it was locked as she glanced out the small port window to the courtyard adjacent the door. Another habit she had always done. Everything was as it should be. Like it always was. After all this was Storybrooke, the forgotten sleepy harbour town. Nothing ever happened here.

Padding through the house, she ascended the stairs and slowly moved down the corridor. Stopping outside the first guest room which she knew now was Hope's bedroom, she glanced around the ajar door. The small 'night light' was glowing just enough for her to see Hope snuggled under the covers, her long brown hair splayed across the pillow, her thumb resting on her bottom lip and her snoring rhythmically in time with her breathing. Pushing the door open a little further, she stepped into the room and toward the sleeping seven-year-old. Twisting her head, she focused on the young girl's face. She could see herself at that age. But there was also a mixture of Emma. Hope had Emma's chin and her nose but everything else screamed Regina. There really wasn't any denying this girl was her daughter.

As she stepped away from the sleeping girl, she noticed the book on the bedside cabinet. It was an old edition of 'The Faraway Tree' by Edith Blyton. The brunette opened the hardback cover and looked to the inside. There it was the small ascription she had written when she was a child.

_**This book belongs to Regina Mills. **_

Closing the cover and glancing around the room, she noticed the small bookshelf on the far side of the room. Housed was her collection of classic books that she had read when she was a child. Standing in front of the bookshelf, she traced her fingers over the covers. They were all there. Shelves of books, including her favourites; Alice in Wonderland, Treasure Island and the Famous Five. Emma had given Hope all her books. As she stepped away from the bookshelf, she glanced over her shoulder to her daughter. A tender smile naturally etched over her face as she stood at the foot of the bed and watched her daughter sleep.

Regina pushed her door too and slowly made her way to her bed, sitting down on the edge, she slipped off her boots one by one. Peeling off her socks, she dropped them by her boots. Rolled her ankles and stretched out her toes, she took a deep breath as she rolled her shoulders a few times and cricked her next from side to side.

It had been one hell of a day!

Not only had she been reacquainted with her wife, but she found out that she had a daughter as well.

Leaning forward she rested her elbows on her knees and lowered her head, she started to reflect on all this new information and everything that had happened to her over the last week.

It was a lot to take in. One minute she was an undercover cop and next she was a mother to a seven-year-old girl.

Her head suddenly lifted; she swore she heard movement from outside the bedroom. Reaching back onto the bed, she slid her hand against the Egyptian cotton sheets and under the pillow. Gripping her handgun, she slid it out from under the pillow and held it behind her back.

A creak from the floorboard sounded.

Regina sat up straight, anticipating what was to happen next.

The doorknob slowly turned.

Regina readjusted her grip on the handgun and flicked the safety off.

Then the door slowly opened.

"Gina…" Came the small voice.

Regina flicked the safety back on and tucked her gun into the waistband of her jeans. She covered it with her t-shirt. It was only Hope.

"Yes Hope." Regina said, standing up against the bed as the door opened wide and the small brown-haired girl appeared in the doorway.

"I couldn't sleep. I heard a noise…"

Stepping closer to her daughter, she crouched down in front of the seven-year-old. "Okay, shall we check it out?"

The brown-haired girl nodded a few times as she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Regina stood and took her daughter's hand, she led Hope back to her room. Pushing open the door, she glanced around the room as she entered. Together they walked over to the bed. Hope let go of Regina's hand and climbed back on the bed and settled herself down. Regina leant over and tucked the covers around her daughter. Silently she stepped away from the bed and moved to the window and glanced outside.

"Did the noise come from out here?"

The girl nodded her head sharply.

Pulling back the curtain further, she peered out the window into the darkness. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a neighbourhood cat walking across the street further down the street. Turning her attention to it, she noticed it stopped in the middle of the street and turn its head suddenly toward something. Regina's gaze followed where it was staring too. She saw headlights in the distance. The car was coming down the street. She looked back to the cat. It had gone.

Taking hold of the curtain, she pulled it an inch as she watched the car pass the house and drive down the road until she couldn't see it any further. Then there was a loud knocking noise, Regina's gaze suddenly turned to it, she noticed a branch of the large tree knocking against the house. It was the source of the noise. Turning to Hope, the girl was hiding under the covers.

"It's okay, just a branch from the tree. It's knocking against the house."

Hope readjusted herself under the covers. "I'm thirsty…" She announced.

Pulling the curtains too, Regina furrowed her brow. She was sure that she'd seen a figure standing under the tree in the shadows. Stepping away from the window, she turned to the girl. "I'll get you something to drink." Giving the girl a smile, she silently exited the room.

Reaching the bottom stair, Regina pulled out the gun from her waist band and flicked the safety off, she headed toward the front door and opened it slowly. Pulling it too, so the door was on the latch, Regina stepped out onto the porch with her arms outstretched and pointing down; her bare feet silently stepped off the porch. Her index finger rested alongside the barrel of her semi-automatic pistol, ready to push the trigger, if need be. Stealthy, she crept down the path toward the large tree.

Glancing over her shoulder, she could see Hope's night light shining through the curtains.

"You're a hard woman to track down, Regina."

Regina spun around toward the tree; her gun aimed at the source of the voice.

Gold appeared from behind the tree.

"Gold! What the fuck are you doing here? Regina lowered her gun.

"How's suburban life treating you?" He stepped closer to the brunette.

Regina narrowed her gaze. "You knew didn't you…"

"Regina it's my job to know everything."

"You knew this entire fucking time." Regina seethed. "And you never said a thing. You never warned me…"

Gold pulled a face. "What exactly are we talking about?"

"The bakery Gold. The _fucking _bakery!"

The greying haired man frowned as he casually stroked his stubbly cheek.

"It was a set up. Someone talked and now it's cost me my career. It's cost me my life." Regina shook her head, trying to make sense of everything.

"The Mob smelt a rat, Regina. They found out about the bakery cover and you got caught in the crossfire. An unfortunate set of circumstances." Gold shook his head.

"When did you know?" Regina asked.

Gold licked his lips. He didn't answer.

She raised her gun and aimed it at Gold. "When did you fucking know?"

Gold glanced over her shoulder toward the front door, he pursed his lips and took a few steps backward toward the shadows of the tree. "Let it go, Regina. You have a different life now."

Regina glanced over her shoulder. Emma had Hope perched on her hip, she was holding the girl tightly in her arms. She let out a sigh. _FUCK! _

Turning back to Gold, he was gone. Just like that. In thin air. Stepping toward the tree, she walked around it and sighed deeply when she caught sight of Emma and Hope on the porch. She didn't want this. Her two lives meeting. This wasn't supposed to ever happen. She slowly walked toward her wife and her daughter. As she got closer, she could see the look on Emma's face. She was angry. She was hurt, she was…it was exactly the same look the blonde had given her seven years ago when she said she was leaving.

"Emma, I'm so sorry…" He words trailed off when Emma silently turned and left the brunette standing on the porch alone.

**~()~ **

When Regina woke the next morning, she had every intention of talking to Emma and apologising for last night. She wanted to explain. She didn't want there to be any secrets between them. Emma deserved to know everything. She deserved to know the truth.

But things didn't exactly go to plan. Because when she went downstairs to make herself and the blonde a coffee, there was no sign of Emma or even Hope for that matter. She wasn't angry, she wasn't upset, she didn't really know what she felt. Perhaps she deserved this?

The blonde's yellow bug was gone. Only her black Mercedes sat in the drive. With pursed lips, she flexed her fingers over hips and turned back toward the house. Closing the back door, she walked back through the utility room to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she glanced to the clock. It had just gone nine o'clock in the morning. Of Course! Emma had taken their daughter to school.

Sitting down on the wooden stool, she leant toward the kitchen island and rested her elbows on the surface, holding her mug of coffee. Her gaze focusing on the opposite wall. Was this how life was going to be for her? For them now. Even though they were married. Were they going to live separate lives?

Regina didn't hear the blonde as she entered the house from the back and walk into the kitchen. Emma stood momentarily in the doorway; studying the brunette. After a moment she cleared her throat, entered and dropped her keys down on the nearest side. Regina's shoulders tensed suddenly, she glanced over her shoulder toward the blonde who was standing at the open fridge, pulling out different items.

Next moment, Emma was standing opposite her at the kitchen Island. Her brow furrowed as she poured Greek yoghurt over the diced pieces of fruit in the bowls. Sliding a bowl and spoon toward Regina, she then picked up her spoon and dug deep into her own bowl of fruit salad and scooped some up. Taking a mouthful, she chewed slowly as she finally allowed her gaze to find the brunette.

"I'm sorry for last night, Emma." Regina murmured softly.

Emma didn't reply.

Regina sighed to herself. _Not a great start. _

After a moment, Emma spoke. "Who was that man?"

Regina pursed her lips tightly together as she glanced to her half empty mug of coffee and then to the blonde. "Gold. My superior."

"Gold? As in Robert Gold?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "How do you know him?"

The blonde shook her head. "I don't, but every month _after your death_ money was deposited into my account from a Robert Gold. I questioned the bank about the deposits, but they couldn't tell me anything." She shrugged.

"The money was a cover. Widow's pension."

Emma didn't say anything; she took another mouthful of her fruit salad. After a moment she asked. "Is it dirty money?"

Regina shook her head. "No. It's my salary from the Boston PD."

"You earnt that much a month!" Emma looked surprised.

Regina scoffed to herself. "Yeah, generous aren't they."

Emma gave a low whistle and took another mouthful of fruit salad. "Why was he here?"

Regina licked her lips and ran her tongue over her teeth. "I'm not entirely sure…"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Is it possible he knows more than he's letting on."

Regina shrugged; she had been thinking the same thing since last night. She knew he would be in contact eventually, but she had thought via a phone call or text message; that was their usual way of communication. Before the other night at the Greyhound Station, she hadn't seen Gold for at least two years. And that was only because she needed a favour for a job. Which of course came with a price. "I think he's the one who set me up…" She murmured after a moment.

Emma leant against the island. "Set you up?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, I was relaying intel to what I thought was my contact, but it turns out it was to a rival OCG member. _Fucking _rookie mistake." She scolded herself. "Gold didn't deny nor confirm it last night, but I'm sure he had something to do with it. As payback I suppose for something, I did years ago…" Her voice trailed off.

"What did you do, Regina?"

Regina sighed deeply and shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done." She glanced away, realising something. "We're even now…"

"Who exactly did you work for?" Emma asked.

"An Italian Cartel."

"Am I in any danger?" Emma asked. "Is Hope?"

Regina lowered her spoon from her mouth. The spoonful of fruit salad balanced on the end. She didn't know how to answer that question. She hoped that they weren't in any danger, but she couldn't tell for sure. "I don't know."

"Regina that isn't reassuring."

Dropping the spoon into the bowl, she leant back from her kitchen island. "I should never have come back." She slid off the stool and stepped away from it, running her fingers through her hair as she paced in circles around the kitchen. "I've put you and my daughter in danger…" she muttered to herself.

_I've fucked up again. I've fucked up again. I've fucked up. I've fucked up. I've fucked up. _

As pale hands rested on her shoulders to stop her from wearing out the titled floor, Regina lifted her head. Her bleary red eyes were starting to puff up as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Emma. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for leaving you all those years ago. I'm sorry that I've come back and I'm sorry that I've potentially put us all in some danger. It was never my intention. None of it, none of this; was ever my intention. You deserve better than this…" Her voice trailed off. "You deserve better than me…"

Emma's brow furrowed subtly as she lifted her hands to the brunette's cheeks; using her thumbs she wiped away the tears. "Gina, I know you. I know that none of this was your intention. You need to stop apologising…" A sad smile crept over her face. "It's not about what I or you deserve. I think it's more than that. We have a chance now to live the life we wanted to all those years ago. To pick up where we left off. To live a different life." Emma's pale thumbs wiped away the last of the drying tears as she held the brunette's face in her palms. She leant forward, her lips ghosting the brunette's before she leant in further and captured the plump lips, she'd longed to kiss for the last twenty-four hours. No, the last seven years.

**~()~**

Emma's naked torso slammed into the closed bedroom door. She winced slightly as a muffled _oomph _escaped her lips. Regina withdrew her plump lips from the blonde's mouth and stopped kneading at the pale teardrop shaped breasts. Her eyes fluttered open as she gave the blonde a sympathetic look. "Sorry." she murmured.

Emma shook away the apology and captured the brunette's lips again, this time a little bit stronger and possibly a little bit needier. _She needed the brunette._ Spinning them around as the door swung open, Emma pushed against the brunette's naked chest and lead her to toward the bed. _Their bed. _ They only stopped when the back of Regina's knees hit the edge of the bed.

Simultaneously they opened their eyes and immediately found one another.

"Tell me what you need, Em." Regina said, lifting her hands from the blonde's hips to stroke her flushed cheeks with her fingertips.

"I need you…" Emma huskily said. The tip of her tongue peeked between her pale lips.

Regina exhaled breathily. Her eyes rolled back into her skull; those three simple words from the blonde was enough to send her over the edge. She reached down between their bodies and popped open the top button of her jeans, followed by the second and then the third. Her finger's twitching at the sensation of the buttons being popped. The relief was almost overwhelming. As her fingertips felt the material of her underpants, she took a sharp intake of breath. She needed her jeans off. She needed relief. Pulling at the waist band of her jeans, she shrugged them over her hips to reveal a tight pair of black Calvin Klein boy shorts. A sizeable bulge straining against the material.

She groaned softly as her hand crept over the bulge and squeezed it tightly. It needed release.

Emma smirked, she loved watching Regina slowly coming undone. Not only had it always been a turn on but the brunette's process _of coming undone _always intrigued blonde. Reaching down, Emma's fingers traced the waistband of the brunette's underpants and ventured further down over the bulge. Massaging the length of bulge a few times, she felt Regina's response grow against the material. Her nimble fingers tentatively rolled the waist band over and she slowly peeled the underpants away from the brunette, revealing a trim nest of dark pubic hair. Letting out an air of anticipation, she continued to push the Calvin's down until a sizable semi-erect cock was revealed.

A throating groan escaped the brunette's mouth as Emma's touch found her member. Stroking, kneading and holding it, Regina couldn't take much longer. She _needed_ the blonde. Pushing her underpants down over her knees, Regina let them pool around her ankles before she stepped out her jeans, kicking them carelessly away.

Taking a hold of Emma's hips, she hastily unbuttoned the blonde's skinny jeans. Tugging roughly at the waistline, she shrugged the material over the blonde's hips and down her pale legs. She suddenly crouched before Emma and ran her hands down and back up the length of her legs, only to stop her grip high up the blonde's thighs; she pulled the blonde toward her. Her face mere inches away from the blonde's apex. Breathing deeply in through her nose, she smelt Emma's aroma.

_Sweet like the honeycrisp. Hardy like the honeycrisp_.

Finding her hands griping at the waistband of Emma's white bikini briefs, her gaze drifted to the blonde's jade green eyes staring back her. _Anticipation. _Emma gave her a nod of permission to reveal what was underneath. Exhaling sharply, the brunette rolled the material down over her hips and thighs, letting the briefs pool around her feet. Emma obliged by lifting one foot at time as Regina carefully pulled off the white bikini briefs. Bunching the thin material in her hands, Regina felt the dampness in the palm of her hand. _Emma is wet for me. _

Returning her attention to the blonde's bald apex, she licked her lips as she leant toward it. Her tongue darting out between her teeth as she made contact with the pale skin. Slowly she dragged her flatten tongue up and down the blonde's slit; only stopping once she felt the blonde's hard clit protruding through the moist folds.

Emma's body shuddered in pleasure.

Regina smirked to herself as she pulled away and stood. She always loved the way Emma's body would react under her touch. Cupping the blonde's face, she marvelled at how Emma's hooded eyes sparkled in the daylight that was peeking through the heavy curtained bay windows. Hungrily she captured the blonde's pale kissable lips and guided the blonde to the bed.

As she carefully lowered Emma to the bed, they briefly lost contact. Emma then hurriedly positioned herself into the middle of the bed. She propped several pillows up against the headboard and laid herself down. Her upper body was now angled perfectly for the brunette who was climbing onto the bed and predatorily crawling on all fours, her sizeable member twitching and bobbing as she positioned herself by Emma's feet.

Sitting on her haunches, Regina's right hand started stroking heavily at her member, encouraging it to grow in length and girth. Dropping her hand from her member, she reached out for the blonde's bended knees and pushed them apart, causing the blonde to open her legs wider. The blonde's smooth glistening pussy exposed to the brunette. Leaning forward, Regina placed light feathery kisses on the top of each knee as she locked eyes with the blonde. Jade green irises were replaced with a much darker shade of green. Almost black. Pupils enlarged. Emma's tongue darted out of her mouth as she licked her lips in anticipation. She knew what was coming next.

Regina shuffled her body forward and lined herself up before the blonde. She felt the droplet of pre-cum that was secreting from the mushroomed head of her very thick and erect member. Swiping her thumb over the head, Regina smeared the fluid over the tip before moving her hand down to the base of her cock and holding it steadily as she shuffled closer to the blonde's entrance. The tip of her cock twitched subtly as it made contact with the blonde's puffy moist folds and then viciously ached as Regina dipped her tip into the blonde's entrance; giving it a taste of what was too come.

A low guttural groan of approval passed the blonde's lips as Regina repeated the action, this time giving the blonde a little more of her thick cock as she leant over the blonde and planted her toned arms either side of the blonde. Being in a better position now, Regina slowly and inch by inch entered Emma. Feeling the blonde's legs hook and lock together around her lower back, this was all the confirmation Regina needed that Emma's pussy was greedily accepting this new position. Rolling her hips into the blonde, they quickly found their familiar rhythm.

**~()~**

As the small paring knife cut into the large honey crisp apple, Regina glanced to her blonde wife. Emma was standing on the opposite side of the kitchen on her tip toes, reaching up into the overhead cabinet looking for something. The oversized Boston Red Sox jersey she was wearing was riding up over her naked bottom. The brunette slowly placed the piece of apple she had just cut into her mouth and slowly chewed it as she watched the blonde in admiration. As she licked her lips in satisfaction, not only at the taste of the apple but the view of her wife, she sighed deeply to herself.

Emma turned to the brunette and gave her a questioning look. "What?"

Regina smirked as she shook her head. "Nothing."

Rolling her eyes, Emma knew exactly what Regina was thinking. Pulling at the hem of the jersey, she turned away from the brunette and stood on her tip toes again and reached into the cabinet. Moving a few things out of the way, she found what she was looking for.

"Found it…" Emma said to herself as she turned back to the brunette, holding a small tin box.

Now standing beside her brunette wife at the kitchen island, Emma popped the small brass latch of the tin box and opened the lid. Turning the open box to Regina, the brunette immediately remembered what was inside.

"Our honeymoon funds." The brunette murmured.

Emma nodded as Regina reached in and took out the small pile of money.

As she thumbed through the notes, counting them, Regina casually glanced to Emma who was cutting up another honey crisp apple. Emma popped a piece into her mouth before offering Regina one. The brunette shook her head no.

"We should go away for a few days." Emma said, swallowing the mouthful of apple.

Regina stopped thumbing through the cash and looked to the blonde. "Where would we go?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. Away from here…" Emma shrugged.

"Well it won't be far. There's about five hundred dollars here…" Regina leant toward the blonde and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's cheek and gave her a lopsided apologetic grin. "Sorry."

Emma furrowed her brow. "Really?"

Regina nodded in confirmation.

"Well it was just a thought. It doesn't matter." Emma conceded after a moment as rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

Kissing into the blonde's hair, Regina instinctively knew that Emma was disappointed. "We will someday. You, me and Hope."

"Promise?" Emma murmured.

Regina nodded against the blonde's head. "Yep. But in the meantime, I need to get a job…" She paused slightly. "So, I can actually take you away."

Emma lifted her head from the brunette's shoulder and glanced at the clock. "Shit! And I need to get ready for work."

"What is it that you do?" Regina asked.

"I'm a youth social worker."

Regina smiled widely. "You did it? You graduated!"

When she had left several years ago, Emma was still studying to become a social worker but also working part-time at Granny's Diner.

Emma nodded. "I did. First in my class." She rested her hands on the brunette's hips.

Regina was impressed. "Well done, darling! I knew you would."

"Thanks. But that seems like a lifetime ago." She noticed Regina's face fall slowly. She didn't mean anything by her comments. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Regina shook away Emma's comments. "It's okay. I know you didn't. I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you're doing something that you love. And I'm glad you moved on with your life. I'm just sorry that I wasn't here to support you." Regina looked away; she didn't want the blonde seeing that she was upset.

Running her hands up and down the brunette's arms, Emma spoke. "Hey. Hey. But you're here now. We've got the rest of our lives to _support _one another. We should focus on that."

"But that doesn't excuse me for leaving you for so long." Regina murmured. "I can't work out why you're not angrier with me."

Emma swallowed deeply. She knew they had to address her emotions over the last several years.

"Listen, Gina. I've dealt with my emotions. I was angry at you for leaving me, for many years. I grieved you when I was told you had died. I then buried myself in my work and focused on bringing up Hope. But then I realised that I needed to live again. I had to be strong not only for myself but for my daughter. Our daughter." She corrected herself. "It's been tough, I've had good days, bad days and in between days but I'm just thankful now that we have a second chance. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to remember what happened and maybe there will be times when I resent you, be angry at you for leaving." She paused slightly. "We have a lot to work through, I just think it's best to take each day as it comes." She offered the brunette a lopsided apologetic grin.

"Okay…"

Emma glanced to the clock again. "But I really need to go though." She stepped away from the brunette and headed to the door. Turning, she glanced back to the brunette. "Perhaps we can meet up for late lunch?"

"I'd like that." Regina smiled.

"Me too." Emma said, disappearing out of the kitchen.

**~()~ **

After Emma had left for work, Regina kept herself busy around the house; making a list of odd jobs that needed doing around the house at some point. She'd finished going through her boxed possessions and had settled herself fully into the guest room.

As she looked around her bedroom, she felt a little more at peace with herself. Although it wasn't ideal sleeping in the guest room, she knew that it would be premature for her to think that it was okay for her to automatically move back into the master bedroom. Emma's words rung loudly in her head. _Take each day as it comes. _ And Emma was right. They had been separated for so long. They were different people now and they needed time to reconnect again.

Upon leaving the house later in the day, she automatically got into her black Mercedes sports car. Griping the steering wheel tightly for a moment before releasing it; she ran her fingertips over the soft black leather. Not only was she familiarising herself with her beloved car, but she was appreciating how well it had been looked after for all these years. It was obvious to the brunette that Emma had taken good car of her 'baby' as she used to call it.

She glanced to the gearbox and popped it open. Smiling to herself, she was a little relieved that _they _were still there.

Pulling out the pair of black Ray Ban sunglasses, she slipped them on and glanced into the rear-view mirror as she slowly reversed out of the drive and headed toward the Council Offices.

Although Storybrooke may have had the reputation of being a sleepy little harbour town, it was anything but during the height of the day. The town centre was now a busy hive of activity with its epicentre being Granny's Diner. The Diner not only brought in local trade but visitors and tourists to Storybrooke. Everyone would gravitate to the small Diner and realise quickly that it was almost near impossible to grab a table during the lunch time trading hours. And that's why Regina decided against lunch at Granny's.

Turning off the main street, Regina passed the Sheriff's Department, noticing the two patrol cars parked outside. Slowing the car, she pulled to the curb as an idea popped into her head. She would try her chances and see if there were any job openings. After all, what did she have to lose and to be honest, she wasn't qualified to do anything else? Making a quick U-Turn, she drove back to the Sheriff's Department and parked beside one of the cruisers.

Pushing open the glass front doors of the building, she was reminded of the familiar sterile aroma within the building. She then noticed how the walls of the reception area were adorned with the same crime prevention posters that were there seven years ago. Shaking her head and scoffing to herself, she walked down the narrow corridor toward the Sheriff's Office.

Slowing her step as she approached the office, a photograph hung on the wall beside her, caught her eye. She slid her sunglasses to the top of her head.

Her parents and herself were stood together, outside the Council Offices. She was dressed in her formal Sheriff's uniform. Her Mother, the Mayor was dressed in her ceremonial robes and her father was dressed in his best suit with the biggest smite etched over his face. He was so proud of his daughter. She was the towns new sheriff. At the age of twenty-three she would be the youngest in the town's history.

The photo had been taken a couple of years before she and Emma had married. Back when they moved from best friends to something else. Something more serious. At the time, Regina wanted to do things properly, so she took Emma out on a few dates. Eventually they would spend a lot of time together and then after six or so months they moved into a one-bedroom loft apartment in Storybrooke. They lived together in that apartment until their wedding day.

"Regina?"

Regina glanced to her right and saw David Nolan standing a few feet away from her. The towns Sheriff. Stepping away from the photo, she turned to the man. "David, long time no see."

David rested his hands on his hips and nodded. "Indeed. MM told me you were back in town."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips together. "I see news travels fast."

Chuckling to himself, David shook his head. He had always had a soft spot for the brunette. Not only because she had once been his mentor back in the day but because they had been friends in high school. "My wife means no harm, Regina. She was just shocked to see you, especially after being led to believe that you had _died _in the line of duty."

Regina didn't reply.

"So, what brings you here?" He turned on the spot and carried onto the small staff room. Flicking the coffee machine on, he gathered up two mugs from the small cupboard. Turning to Regina who was now leaning against one of the office staff's desks.

"I've actually come to ask for a job." She gave a lopsided grin.

"A job?" David handed Regina a mug of coffee.

"Aha…" She accepted the coffee, bringing it immediately to her lips and taking a sip.

David scratched his stubbly chin in thought for a moment. Cradling his mug in his hands, he walked into his small glass walled office with Regina following closely behind him. As he sat down at his desk, the brunette sat down in the seat opposite him. Placing the mug of coffee on the desk, she crossed one leg over the other and made herself comfortable in the seat. She glanced around the small office. This had once been her office and she had once sat where David was now sitting. Finally, her gaze fell upon the man as he spoke.

"I don't have any specific openings at the moment but I'm sure we could sort something out. Possibly Job share or create a position? I'll have to talk to the mayor though, see if we can stretch the budget out." He shrugged.

"I'd appreciate that, David." Regina replied.

"Not a problem, boss." David winked.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. She'd always hated it when he used to call her that. "Technically you would be in charge." She smirked.

"Yeah I can't see that." David chuckled to himself. "Boss."

Regina chuckled to herself. He did know her too well. "Me either." She took another sip of her coffee and looked to her wristwatch. Time was getting on and she needed to meet up with Emma. Placing the coffee back on the table, she stood. "I'll wait to hear from you."

"I'll let you know by the end of the week. You're staying at Emma's, are you not?" David asked.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "I see that word got around then. Yeah, I'm at Emma's…" Correcting herself. "Yes, I've moved back home."

David smirked. "It's a small town, Regina, you should now that."

The brunette scoffed to herself. "Don't I just." She saw herself out the office and disappeared down the narrow corridor to the exit.

**~()~ **

Together they exited the Council Offices and headed toward the park. Not only was it closer for Emma but they both knew how crowded Granny's was during lunch and it was likely that they would be spending more time waiting for their order than actually eating it. Approaching the park, Emma informed Regina of the small bistro style café that had been built about three years ago down by the duck ponds. Making their way through the park, they entered the café.

After ordering their meals, they headed out to the decked area that overlooked the ponds and chose a table as they waited for their meals to be served.

"How's your day been so far?" Emma asked, stirring her cappuccino with the wooden stirrer.

"Not bad. I've managed to get a job." Regina took a sip of water.

"That's great. Doing what?" Emma asked, picking up her oversized cappuccino.

"No official title but I'll be working in the Sherriff's Department." Regina replied; her gaze drifted to the waitress who was navigating through the sea of tables, balancing their meals on a tray.

Glancing toward the waitress as she approached, Emma quickly created some space on the table as the waitress set the tray down and unloaded the plates in front of the couple. Offering both women a smile, the waitress then quickly disappeared back inside the café. "Makes sense, I suppose. So, you'll be working with David again."

Regina nodded.

Knowing that they had once made a formidable team, Emma smiled at the news. "Like old times."

"As long as he knows his place." Regina winked, turning her attention to her meal.

Together they ate in relative silence, not only enjoying their meals but also the environment around them. As soon as the brunette had had enough, she dapped the corners of her mouth with the paper napkin before scrunching it up into a ball. Holding it in her closed fist for a moment, she glanced to Emma who was finishing off her gourmet burger and sweet potato fries.

"There's something I'd like to ask you, Emma." Regina said, dropping the scrunched-up napkin on her empty plate.

The blonde looked up from the few remaining sweet potato fries. "Okay?"

"Hope realised I was her mother straight away. How much does she know about me?" She'd wanted to ask the blonde this morning but because Emma had to run off to work, there wasn't time. But now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Emma noticed that the outside decking area of the café was steadily filling up with customers. Frowning to herself, perhaps this wasn't the perfect place to have this conversation. "Shall we go somewhere more private?"

Regina glanced around and quickly realised what Emma was saying. Nodding, they simultaneously stood and together they silently made their way out of the café.

Side by side, they strolled around the large pond and made their way to the lone wooden bench at the far end. They sat down together in silence; Emma's gaze fell upon the span of the duck pond, whilst Regina's gaze fell to her lap where her hands were cupped together in her lap. She glanced to Emma, encouraging her to now speak.

"I have never hidden you from her. If that's what you're asking? She's always known of you, in some respect. I've always made it a point to mention you on your birthday or remind her of you on hers." Emma's voice trailed off as she got lost in her own thoughts before continuing. "Actually, every year at Christmas, we hang an ornament on the tree for you. That was Hope's idea." She chuckled lightly to herself.

Regina smiled softly at the thought before asking her next question.

"You said to her yesterday, that she was made out of a special kind of love?"

Emma nodded, running her fingers through her blonde hair. "I've never gone into detail about "how" because I'm not sure she'll understand it. So, for me, that was the easiest way to explain to her how she was conceived."

"Has she ever seen a photo of me?" Regina asked, crossing one leg over the other, she shuffled on the hard seat to get more comfortable.

The blonde shook her head.

"Did she attend the 'fake' funeral?"

"No, she was only two at the time. I've never told her that you had _died. _All she knows is that it didn't work out for us and that was that." Emma glanced away from the brunette, slightly embarrassed by her admission.

Regina's brow furrowed slightly. "As anyone ever asked why I left suddenly?"

The blonde's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Of course, Regina. Everyone asked why. But no one knows the exact truth, except for you and me. And of course, Cora." She shook her head in disgust. It still hurt Emma to think that Regina's mother was so instrumental in manipulating the brunette to turn her back on everyone that she loved and in return loved her. Especially Emma.

"Ruby and Granny know…" Regina murmured.

Emma furrowed her brows. "How?"

The brunette took a deep breath as she leant back on the wooden bench. "When I found out that I was going undercover, I wrote Ruby a letter explaining everything. I also asked her to do me a favour and keep an eye on you, because news of my 'death' was going to be made public."

Emma's fists clenched on her lap and Regina knew that the blonde was becoming angrier. To be honest, Emma had every right to be.

"It was out of my control, Emma. You need to understand that was part of my cover story." Regina quickly rectified.

"You're telling me that my best friend has known for the last five years about your 'fake death' and you asked her to keep this from me? How could you, Regina? Don't you understand how devastated I was when I found out? For so long I kept hoping and wishing that you would grow a backbone and come home to me. But when I was told you died…." She shook her head clear. "It was like everything just…ended. I ceased to live myself because I no longer had hope that you would come back to me."

"That's why I asked Ruby to keep an eye on you, I knew that you would take the news hard." Regina replied, she took a hold of Emma's hands and held them tight.

Pushing the brunette's hands away. "Hard? It was a FUCKING cruel thing to do!" Emma said through gritted teeth. Abruptly stand, she glared back at the brunette.

Regina didn't react, she deserved everything that Emma had dished out on her.

The blonde's chest heaved as she continued to glare at the brunette. After a few minutes, she found her voice again. "Don't just sit there! Fucking say something, Regina."

"Yes, Regina don't just sit there, be a good girl and say something. We're all waiting…" Gold appeared from the nearby trees and stood firmly behind the brunette.

The brunette's head whipped around as her body lifted off the bench and she protectively stood between her wife and Gold.

"Gold…" Regina's voice resonated disdain for the man.

Emma's gaze darted to the greying haired man who was smirking back at them. This was the man who for the last five years had been depositing money into her bank account; the same man that was stalking around her property last night, scaring her and her daughter half to death. This was the man who as far as Emma was concerned orchestrated everything over the last seven years.

"What are you doing here?" Regina glanced over her shoulder to Emma, making sure that her blonde wife was still there and in relative safety.

He rounded the bench and sat down, his gaze focusing on the duck pond.

Instinctively, Emma and Regina took a few steps away from the man. The brunette glanced to her left and right, noticing that two thuggish men who were slowing strolling along the path either side of the pond.

_Two on my flank _Regina thought to herself as her hand reached behind her back, feeling for the concealed semi-automatic weapon. Emma's gaze dropped to the exposed weapon that was fit snuggly in her wife's waistband. This was quickly becoming all too real for the blonde.

Gripping her semi-automatic, Regina flicked the safety off and slowly pulled the weapon from behind her back, readying it by her side. Gold's gaze turned to his right toward the thug who was now standing about twenty feet from them. Raising his eyebrows subtly toward the thug, the man pulled out his weapon from his concealed holster and pointed it toward the blonde. Whilst the other, aimed his gun at the brunette.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid, Regina." Gold stated.

Nervously nibbling at her bottom lip, Regina was trying to figure out the best way to get her and Emma out of this situation. She couldn't allow the blonde to be exposed anymore than she was to this situation. Then in her peripheral vision, she noticed that the park and duck pond area was slowly filling up with people who wanted to enjoy the afternoon sunshine.

She needed a distraction.

Glancing to her left, Regina realised that she recognised the thug, he was a part of the Italian Cartel she worked for. She then glanced to the other one, she couldn't be sure, but it was likely that he was apart of the Irish mob. _Fuck! Both sides know. _She then looked back to Gold who was sitting smugly on the park bench, his left leg perched over his right as he picked dirt from underneath his nails. Her trigger finger twitched against the side of the barrel.

"Whose side are you on, Gold? The Italians, Irish, mine. I'm trying to figure you out." Regina eventually said.

"I don't care much for sides, Regina." He scoffed loudly. "It's about who is useful at the time for my own purposes."

Frowning heavily, Regina finally realised that after all this time, she was just another pawn in Gold's master plan. "So, I've served my purpose and now what? You're cleaning house…"

Heaving his aging body off the bench, Gold stood. "In a matter of speaking." He simply stated.

"Let Emma go, she's not a part of this…" Regina pleaded.

Gold shook his head.

Frowning heavily, Regina had tried the polite approach and that hadn't worked. She needed to create a distraction. It was a risky move but that's all she had.

Lifting her right hand, she fired shot after shot into the air. And instantly the park was filled with women and children screaming and running in every direction as they tried to find cover. Regina grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her close to her body; she sized up to Gold and lifted her foot before slamming it down hard on the side of his ankle. She knew she hadn't broken it but nevertheless it would cause him a lot of pain.

The greying haired man dropped to his knees, his hands holding his ankle as he screamed out in agony. The next minute he was holding his bloody nose and Emma was shaking off her stinging fist. She had punched him square in the nose. Regina then a fired a warning shot deliberately missing Gold. This was intended for the two thugs who were rushing toward them with the guns aimed at the woman. Halting them in their tracks, Regina waved her gun in their direction, warning them not to come any closer as she and Emma quickly backed themselves into the woods and out of sight.

**~()~**

"Let me have a look at that?" Regina took a hold of Emma's right hand. Turning it over, she checked the blonde's knuckles. They were now swollen and red from where she'd punched Gold in the nose. Caressing her thumb over the blonde's knuckles, she raised Emma's hand to her lips and lightly kissed each knuckle. "I don't think they're broken, slugger." She winked.

"I've never punched anyone before." Emma said, holding her fist with her other hand and rubbing it better. "Did I break his nose?"

Regina nodded.

"They should warn you that it bloody hurts." Emma said to herself as she shook her fist out again for good measure.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at her wife's statement as they hurriedly walked toward their house. Anxiously she glanced over her shoulder, making sure that they hadn't been followed. She knew going back to their house was a risky move, but she had decided it was a necessary one. She needed to pack up some possessions and leave Storybrooke as soon as she could. It was too dangerous for her to be here anymore. Although she'd not voiced her decision to Emma just yet. All she had said to the blonde when they were making their escape through the woods was that they needed to get home fast.

Approaching their house, the brunette pulled out her gun and extended her hand across Emma's chest, holding her back. She glanced to Emma and murmured for her to stay behind her. Checking the magazine clip, she had only a few bullets left. Hopefully she wouldn't need to use them.

Slowly pushing open the waist high iron gate, they silently walked up the paved path toward the house. As she stepped onto the front porch, she glanced through the rectangular windows that were either side of the front door for any sign of life. There was nothing. Stepping away from the front door and moving off the porch with Emma right behind her, she then peered in the nearest window. Again nothing. She knew it would be far too risky to enter from the front, if there was anyone inside waiting for her, they wouldn't stand a chance for a surprise attack. Moving away from the window, she signalled for Emma to follow her around to the back of the house. Together they crept along side the house and toward the back door; as they passed each window she peered covertly inside. Cocking her gun as they approached the back door, Regina readied herself flush against the side of the house. She reached deep into her back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her set of keys, sliding the house key into the lock. As she turned the key slowly, she could feel the door unlocking until it stopped. She glanced to Emma over her shoulder before gripping the handle and pushing it down until the door 'popped' open. Slowly it swung open and she mentally prepared herself for the worse as she turned back to Emma and signalled for the blonde to remain silent. Emma replied with an animated nod of her head as she and a clenched fist; she was ready to fight if need be.

With her arms extended as she steadily pointed her weapon in front of her, Regina warily entered the house with Emma following slowly behind her. She took each room with an air of caution as they made their way through the house until they reached the foyer. Regina's chest heaved in anticipation as they rested for a moment before ascending the winding staircase together, one step at a time.

Slowly they crept down the corridor, checking one room at a time until they reached the master bedroom. Pushing against the door, Regina slowly entered and did an initial sweep of the room before turning back to Emma who was standing in the doorway waiting for the all clear.

"It's safe."

As Emma entered the room, she glanced around making sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. Like she had done with every other room in the house. She glanced to Regina who was tucking her semi-automatic weapon into the waistband of her jeans.

"What's the plan now, Gina?" The blonde asked as she sat down on the end of the bed. She just needed to a minute to regain her composure. Everything that happened in the last hour was starting to become too much for the blonde. Running her fingers through her hair, she glanced to Regina who was pacing around the room. Momentarily the brunette stopped at the bay window, pulled back the curtain an inch and glanced up and down the street.

As she turned back to the blonde, Regina spoke. "Pack and hide." She then hastily exited the master bedroom.

Emma's brow furrowed slightly as her gaze left the disappearing brunette. Standing quickly, she wasted no time and entered her walk-in wardrobe. _What to pack? Where are we going? How long are we going for? _These were all questions she was asking herself as she pulled her large suitcase off the top shelf and opened it quickly. As she started pulling random clothes from their hangers and from the pigeonhole shelves, suddenly something dawned on her. She glanced away from the half-filled suitcase toward the bedroom door. Regina hadn't meant 'them' she had meant 'her'. Regina was leaving again. Bundling the t-shirt in her hands, she threw it into the suitcase and hastily exited the bedroom.

As she pushed open the door to the guest room, she stood firmly in the doorway, hands poised on her hips. Regina was by her wardrobe pulling clothes off their hangers and chucking them haphazardly into her suitcase.

"I'm not coming with you, am I?" Emma stated as Regina stopped what she was doing and turned to the blonde.

Sighing to herself, Regina dropped the pair of trousers she was holding into the suitcase. "Em, it's no life for you or Hope. I told you I will be forever looking over my shoulder." She ran her fingers in frustration through her hair. "It's for the best."

"Bullshit, Regina! After everything we've gone through today, you think that he won't come after me. He knows where I live. He knows where our daughter lives. I've seen enough gangster films to know that they will come for me to get to you. And then what? Hope will be with out both her parents." She shook her head angrily.

"This isn't a fucking movie, Emma! This is real life. I'm not worried about Gold anymore. He is out of action for now. It's those goons in the park with him that I'm more worried about. I recognised them; they were from both sides. The Irish and the Italians. Which means that Gold is working for both sides and I never stood _fucking _chance!" Regina seethed.

Emma visibly flinched at the brunette's tone and Regina realised that she was scaring the blonde; her voice softened. "You will take Hope and stay with MM & David until this all blows over. You'll both be safe there. They don't know about them." She moved closer and took the blonde's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Please darling, do this for me. It's the only way I know to keep you safe. Both of you." She dropped her hands and cupped the blondes face. "I can't lose you again."

Emma frowned; Regina couldn't lose her again. What did she mean? "Lose me?"

Regina sighed deeply. "Your life wasn't the only one that ended when I left. I gave up everything I ever wanted. I lost everything." She waved and gestured her hand around the room and then stopped on the blonde. "And everyone I ever loved."

Emma pursed her lips together. She'd not given a thought to what Regina had sacrificed when she had left. It was all making sense now. What Regina had done by telling Ruby to keep an eye on her and organising the monthly deposits of money into her account. Over the last seven years, Regina had made sure that Emma was properly looked after not only financially but emotionally as well because she couldn't do it physically. Tears welled in her eyes as she softly nodded her head, agreeing to the brunette's demands. "Okay." She murmured.

Regina let out a deep breath as she cupped the blondes face again. "Thank you." She whispered, leaning into and capturing the blonde's lips, kissing Emma softly before pulling away a moment later. The blonde silently nodded and retreated from the room and returned to her own bedroom where she continued to pack an overnight bag.

Dropping her holdall in the corridor, Emma quickly entered her daughter's room and went directly to the wardrobe where she pulled out Hope's small cabin case. Dropping it on the bed, she opened it wide and started to fill it quickly with her daughter's clothes. Just enough for a few days. As she closed the lid, she glanced toward the door where Regina was standing. Her suitcase beside her on one side and Emma's holdall on the other.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked.

**~()~**

"I'm so sorry to intrude MM, it will only be for a few days..." Emma frantically said into her phone as they approached the school to pick up Hope. Nodding her head and murmuring a 'thank you' she glanced to Regina who was typing out a message on her own phone.

"No, she won't be." Emma sighed heavily into the phone as she looked away from Regina and readjusted her holdall over her shoulder. "Listen I'll explain later. I'm just getting Hope now and then I'm coming straight to you. I won't be long. Okay." With another head nod, Emma bid her sister farewell and hung up her phone, pocketing it in her jeans.

"She is blaming you." Emma murmured as they entered the school building.

Letting the door close by itself, Regina rolled her eyes dramatically at her blonde wife. "Of course she is." The brunette wasn't sure which direction to go in now. "I'll wait here with the bags." She murmured setting her suitcase by the wall. Emma nodded and placed her holdall and Hope's cabin bag against the suitcase.

"I won't be a minute…" Emma said, as she walked off down the wide corridors until she reached her daughter's classroom.

Standing in front of the door, Emma tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear and knocked on the door. Pursing her lips tightly, she waited for it to be answered.

After a few moments the door opened, a blonde-haired woman stood in the doorway instantly smiling widely at Emma.

"Oh! Hi Emma, what brings you here?" She wasn't expecting to see the blonde at her door. "Has Hope got another dentist appointment?" The teacher asked.

Emma smiled softly. "Yeah, I forgot to mention it the other day, Ashley. I'm so sorry." She lied.

"No, it's okay. I understand. It's hard remembering to inform everyone." Ashley waved off Emma's excuse. Glancing over her shoulder, she gestured for Hope to grab her bag and come to her. A moment later, the brown-haired seven-year-old appeared in the doorway, clutching her backpack.

Taking the bag off her daughter, Emma slung it over her shoulder and took her daughter's hand.

"I'll let the office ladies know, Emma. Save you some time." Ashley winked. "See you tomorrow, Hope."

"See you tomorrow Miss Cinders." Hope smiled as she glanced up to her blonde mother.

"Thanks for that, Ashley. I'll owe you one." Emma replied.

"I'll hold you to that." Ashley chuckled softly as she stepped back and closed the classroom door.

Readjusting the backpack over her shoulder, Emma gripped her daughter's hand and together they quickly walked down the wide corridor toward the exit of the building. Hope was happily chatting to her mother about her day when they turned the last corner, she stopped talking when Emma abruptly stopped and gasped loudly; she turned her head to see what had caught Emma's attention.

Before them was Regina and one of the thugs from the park tussling and fighting. The thug glanced to the blonde, arched an eyebrow and then threw a good couple of punches into the brunette's ribs, causing Regina to double up in pain at the contact. Moving behind Regina, he wrapped his thick muscular arm around the brunette's neck and got her into a headlock. That was when Regina noticed her blonde wife and daughter standing at the end of the corridor.

"Run Emma. Just Go!" Regina shouted as the thug threw in a few more punches to her ribs.

Regina cried out in pain and dropped to her knees with the thug still holding her.

Emma and Hope turned to run but where stopped by the other thug who had appeared out of nowhere. His gun pointed directly at them.

"I wouldn't if you know what's good for you…" His thick Irish accent menacingly said.

Emma pulled her daughter closer and lifted her up onto her hip. Hope's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around the blonde's neck as they turned back to Regina who was doubled up on the floor, holding her ribs.

Regina lifted her head as her wife and daughter approached with the thug walking closely behind them, his gun pointed at the back of the blonde's head. "Bastards!" She spat as she tried to sit up on her haunches. Wiping her bloodied top lip with the back of her hand, she winched at the pain from her ribs.

"Get up, Roni." The Italian man sneered, hauling the brunette to her feet.

Stumbling as she stood, Regina felt the man grab her around the back of the neck and tug her close to him, so she was unable to escape. "No funny business." He muttered into her ear as he glanced at the blonde woman and child approaching.

Kicking open the glass door behind him, the Italian thug hauled Regina out the door with him and together they walked toward a black van that was waiting by the school gates. As they approached, he gave a whistle and another man appeared from the other side of the van. He opened the sliding side door and watched and waited as the thugs directed Regina, Emma and Hope inside. Peering into the van a moment later, making sure that everyone was securely inside, he slid the door shut and opened the driver's door, jumping in a moment later before the van suddenly pulled away from the curb and sped down the road.

**~()~**

Emma wasn't sure how long she'd had the black cloth hood covering her head for. It had seemed like hours ago for the blonde, when it had been revealed. Protesting and kicking out at the Italian thug, she was quickly reminded of her place with a backhanded slap to her cheek. And all that she knew now was that it stung like a _bitch! _

Turning her head to her right, she realised that she couldn't hear Hope sobbing. Her cries it seemed had died out a short while ago. "Hope. Baby. Are you okay?" Emma asked anxiously.

Not receiving a reply, she asked again more urgently. The only reply she got was from the Irish Thug who responded with a deep sigh before answering. "Mammy, your little girl is sleeping soundly like a babe in arms. She's fine."

Wanting to make sure herself, Emma asked if she could have her hood removed.

There was a murmured conversation between the thugs before Emma finally felt the hood slowly lift off her face and uncover her eyes, she instantly glanced to her daughter beside her who was indeed sleeping. Her head was resting in Regina's lap. The brunette's tied hands protectively covering her daughter.

"See." The Irish thug muttered.

Emma's gaze fell upon Regina's covered head. It was cocked back and leaning against the side of the van.

"Em, they won't her. Trust me." Regina's muffled voice said as she turned her head toward Emma.

The Irish thug raised his eyebrows in confirmation to Regina's reply as he leant forward and replaced the hood over Emma's eyes again.

As she let out a deep sigh, resigning herself to the fact her face was again covered, she lowered her head in somewhat defeat as she contemplated what could be possibly in store for them. If they both were going to die, she hoped to god that her wife was right to say that their daughter wouldn't be hurt in anyway.

Silence returned to the van as it continued to travel through down the highway toward the bright lights of the city.

Emma only lifted her head when she realised that the relative silence surrounding them had been replaced with the constant background noise of cars and people around them. She was quick to realise that they were obviously in some city. Nudging her foot against Regina's, she alerted her wife to the fact.

Feeling her foot being nudged, Regina's covered head glanced around sharply and then tilted to the side as she tried to listen for anything that would give away their position. But to be honest, it was useless. They could be anywhere although she deduced that it was most likely Boston. These goons were obviously returning her and Emma back to the Mob Bosses.

"It's okay Em, I think I know where we are…" Regina whispered.

A murmured chuckle come from the front of the van as the Italian thugs chatted amongst themselves in their native language. Regina's Italian was good enough for her to realise what they were saying. If she'd heard them correctly then they were in for some more considerable trouble, but she didn't want to worry the blonde any further.

"Where?" Emma whispered back as she turned her head toward Regina.

"Shut it!" The Irish thug interjected sharply to the women. "You'll find out soon enough."

Their bodies jerked to the right simultaneously as the van turned a corner sharply, Regina's bound hands left her daughter's body and found Emma's tied hands on her lap. Taking them in her own, she gave them a reassuring squeeze as they desperately tried to entwine their fingers.

After a little while later the van started to slow down and Regina's body started to bounce against the floor of the van. The terrain underneath them had changed. This wasn't great. Realising that they were nearing their destination, Regina let go of Emma's hand and rested back on her daughter's body who was surprisingly still fast asleep.

Suddenly there was a sweeping turn to the left and the van finally came to a stop. Regina heard the murmuring voices of the Italians having a short conversation before the front doors of the van open suddenly and then slam shut. Hearing their footsteps crunching against the gravelled ground as they moved around the van, she cocked her head in the direction of the side door, anxiously waiting for it to be open. As the sound of the door popping open and sliding back, Regina turned to Emma.

"We're here." She murmured.

The Irish thug glanced toward the woman as he got out of the van.

Emma and Regina heard three men have a conversation before the sudden pleas from Emma resonated from outside the van. They'd obviously dragged the blonde out of the van. Angered by this, Regina launched forward to get to her wife which in turn caused Hope to wake. Startled and scared, Hope screamed in fear. Regina sharply turned to her daughter and reached out with her bound hands for her daughter. She needed to calm Hope down. Regina could hear Emma shout and scuffle with one of the men as she grabbed the brown-haired girl and held her close to her body.

"It's okay, Hope. Everything is alright." Regina soothed, wrapping her daughter in a motherly hug.

"Momma…" Hope pleaded, trying to pull from Regina's hug.

"I'm here, baby." Emma said, appearing at the door. The hood still covered her eyes.

"Get them out!" Shouted the Italian thug.

Suddenly Hope and Regina were being escorted out of the van and that's when Regina lost contact with Hope, but she was quickly relieved when she heard Emma's voice soothing their daughter.

"Move it!" The thug instructed as he nudged his gun into the small of Regina's back, urging her to walk forward. She then felt a strong hand land on her shoulder and direct her away from the van.

They walked as a group over the gravelled ground and then stopped. Regina heard a metal door slid open against the ground before they were again directed to start walking again. Stepping onto concrete, Regina, Emma and Hope were led further into the warehouse. The brunette turned her head to the left, she could hear a distant conversation stop abruptly then the scrape of chair legs against the ground and more footsteps joining them.

They were then halted to a stop and directed to sit on chairs behind them. Their bound hands were cut free and their hoods removed.

Regina's eyes adjusted to the light as she glanced to her left and met Emma's eyes. Hope was sitting on Emma's lap, her arms wrapped securely around her blonde mother. At least they were all together. Turning away from her family, she noticed the four heavy-set thugs standing about ten feet away from them with their semi-automatic rifles pointed in their direction.

Emma's gaze followed the brunette's and she instantly stiffened in the seat. Turning back to her wife, she reached out for Regina's hand and took it.

"It's okay, Em." Regina reassured her wife quickly. "They only want me." She turned her attention back to the men.

"That may be true but why not have three for the price of one." Came an accented voice from the shadows.

Regina's eyes darted to the source of the voice; she'd recognise that voice anywhere. Licking her lips nervously, she watched as the figure walked out of the shadows and stood before her.

"Gamboli." Regina murmured.

"Hello Regina." The Italian man replied as he dug deep into his trouser pockets and pulled out a gold plated lighter and lit the cigar he was holding. Blowing out a satisfied lug of smoke, he turned to his men and waved at them to lower their weapons. Upon his command the men lowered their weapons but stood at attention, waiting for another order. "Which is it that you prefer? Regina or Roni? I'm not sure these days." He shrugged before continuing. "It matters not, I suppose. You are nothing but a filthy pig." He chuckled to himself. A few of the thugs joined in the joke.

All eyes then drifted to the large metal warehouse door sliding open, a sleek black BMW slowly entered and stopped about twenty feet away. Three of the doors opened simultaneously and three heavy set thugs got out. One immediately went to the back-passenger side door and held it open as another man in a business suit climbed out of the car. Nodding to his men, to stay put he walked the distance to the Italians.

"Giovani, is this the rat of a copper?" His thick Dublin accent echoed around the warehouse.

Extending his hand to shake the Irish Mob Bosses hand, Giovani Gamboli nodded yes and together they walked toward Regina. Standing a few feet from her, Patrick Doyle stared at the brunette with such disdain.

"Where's Gold?" Patrick Doyle asked, glancing to his Italian counterpart.

"Here…" Gold's said appearing out of nowhere; slowly he hobbled toward the men.

Resting his hand upon his gold handled cane, he glanced toward Regina and Emma. "You need to do better than this next time, Regina…"

"She did this to you?" Doyle asked.

Gold nodded.

"Oh, the copper has a bit of fight in her. I like that." Doyle chuckled to himself. "It will make things interesting when we kill her."

"What about the blonde and the girl?" Gamboli asked.

"We don't want any excess baggage. Gold dispose of them." Doyle said, glancing to Gold.

Emma wrapped her arms protectively around Hope, she glanced to Regina who was shouting at the men not to do this. Pleading with them to let her wife and daughter go.

Gold clicked his fingers and two thugs appeared by his side, their guns pointed at Emma and Hope.

"Please, I beg of you, don't do this. They know nothing. Gold, if you do this, I will destroy you!" Regina seethed through gritted teeth.

Gold glanced away from the brunette. "Secure them…" He simply said.

"You BASTARD Gold! I'll never forget this…" Regina spat, standing from her chair. She was quickly halted by a thug who cocked and aimed their semi-automatic rifle at the brunette.

Emma and Hope both glanced to Regina as they were led away from the group. Their tear-filled eyes pleading with Regina to do something. Then Hope stopped, turned on the spot and ran back to her brunette mother. Colliding with the brunette's legs, she wrapped herself tightly around her. Regina instinctively crouched and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Softly she tried to sooth the girl, reassuring her with false hope that everything would be okay. She just needed to do what the men said.

"Be a good girl, Hope. Go with your Mom." Regina insisted, noticing that one of the thugs was approaching.

"I love you, mom." Hope murmured as the thug took a hold of her hand and pulled her away from Regina.

Even in this moment of despair, those words caught Regina off guard. "I love you too baby. Don't you ever forget it." She said, trying to pull the girl back into a hug. She looked to Emma. "I love you Emma."

"I love you too…" Emma cried.

The two thugs then heavily grabbed the blonde and girl, leading them out of the warehouse, with Gold hobbling behind. Regina's eyes never leaving them until the metal door was closed behind them. Turning back to Doyle and Gamboli, she dropped her head in defeat. If this was going to be her death, then they needed to get it over with quickly as possible. She wasn't going to fight any more. It didn't matter anyway, because she knew she'd be reunited with Emma and Hope in the afterlife.

**~()~ **

Regina lifted her head as another blow to her ribs connected, she cried out in agony. Spitting out the blood that was collecting in her mouth, she glared at thug who was walking around in a tight circle around her and laughing to the other thugs that were jeering him on. Doyle and Gamboli were sitting at the nearby table discussing business, occasionally they would glance over toward the brunette.

Regina had witnessed this type of torture before when it had been bestowed upon people who had crossed the Italian Cartel. Now she knew what it actually felt like. She couldn't help but think that this long drawn out torture was worse than anything she had witnessed in the past. She knew it wasn't because she was a woman, because the Italian's had a strict policy against torturing woman. No this was because she was police officer and because when they'd stripped her nearly bare they'd seen what her body had been hiding all these years. To them, she was nothing more than a freak!

"You are fucking freak!" The thug spat in her face as he grabbed it before pushing it away. "You deserve to die…"

"You didn't mind when you sucked my dick." Regina lifted her dead definitely, goading the thug.

Glaring at Regina, the thug then turned sharply to the others that had started laughing at his expense. "Shut the fuck up!" He sneered at the other thugs. "The freak lies! I would never touch that…" He turned back to Regina and slapped her across the face.

Blood splattered out of her mouth and landed on the floor before her. Her head bobbed to the side. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Doyle, standing from the table and moving closer to Regina. He plucked a semi-automatic handgun from one of the thug's hands and pointed it at Regina. "I want this bitch dead!" He cocked the gun and aimed it at her bobbing head.

Suddenly the metal door opened and in filled a small army of armoured SWAT agents, barking orders at the thugs as their guns were drawn and aimed at them. In the chaos of noise and activity the thugs were completely and swiftly surrounded.

Doyle had turned toward the noise and came face to face with two agents pointing their semi-automatic weapons at him. He raised his hands high, dropping the handgun as he dropped to his knees. He glanced over to Gamboli who was being led from the scene by an armoured SWAT agent. Pulled to his feet, Doyle glanced over his shoulder at the brunette who was being seen to by a medic. His hands were bound at the wrist and he was swiftly being led out of the warehouse and into an awaiting secure SWAT van.

A moment later, Emma and Hope came running back into the warehouse, their only concern was Regina who was now being helped onto a stretcher. A blue hospital blanket was being wrapped around her. Upon seeing her wife, Regina tried to sit up on the stretcher, she needed her family.

With arms outstretched, she embraced Emma who was sobbing loudly into her ear.

"I'm okay, Em. Just some bruises…" Regina murmured into the blonde's ear.

"I thought they had killed you, Gina." Emma replied.

Regina nodded into the blondes embrace. "I was not far from it." Regina confided in the blonde. "When they led you away, I lost all hope to stay alive…"

Emma leant back from the embrace. "But we weren't in any trouble. Those thugs weren't the bad guys, they were undercover FBI agents. We were led to safety. Gold saved us…"

"What?" Regina murmured, wiping the blood from her open lip away. "Gold helped you?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, he was working with the FBI guys. Told them to lead us to safety and said they had to keep us safe if anything happened."

"Where is he now?"

Emma and Hope glanced over their shoulders. Only minutes a go they had seen him outside talking with a few FBI agents. "I don't get it, he was just here." Emma said, looking back to Regina. "He's gone." She was confused.

"He does that." Regina simply said.

**~()~**

"I'll be there in a minute." Regina called out to Emma who was retreating inside holding a tray of steaks and burgers from the barbeque. The blonde smiled to her wife as she disappeared through the bi-folding doors.

It had been six weeks since the warehouse incident and Regina was steadily recovering from her injuries. The bruises scattered over her body were fading and her ribs were slowly healing themselves, but they still hurt when she sat awkwardly or moved too quickly. Grimacing and winching in pain, her hand protectively covered her ribs as she gingerly shifted her body, pulling a pained face, she tried to make herself comfortable on the cushioned bench.

Letting out a breath of relief when she finally got comfortable, she glanced over toward the weeping willows that covered the back corner of their garden.

"You can come out now, Gold." Regina called out.

The greying haired man appeared from the shadows and slowly hobbled toward the brunette. The sound of his cane tapped against the paved stone pathway. Stopping before the brunette, he glanced over toward the house. Through the window he could see Emma and Hope in the kitchen, busy preparing their dinner. Sitting down next to the brunette on the bench and staking his cane between his feet, he rested his hands over the gold-plated handle as he glanced to the brunette.

"I see you're moving a little easier now." He murmured.

"Still hurts like a bitch though." Regina breathed heavily.

"Without pain or sacrifice we would have nothing, Regina." Gold offered.

Regina's lips thinned out as she frowned to herself. "Yes, well you could have told your 'guys' to go a little easier on me when they were beating the living shit out of me."

"Perhaps but Gamboli and Doyle would have smelt a rat. Authenticity was the key to a successful operation." He twirled his fingers in the air theatrically.

"You really a showman, Gold." Regina scoffed.

"Everything comes with a price; Regina and I've spent too many years on this operation for it to only fail. As I said, without pain or sacrifice, we would have nothing."

Regina glanced away from the greying haired man. "So, we're good now?" She looked back to him.

The man pursed his lips tight, nodded his head. "Your debt is paid." He stood and turned toward the brunette, his gaze drifted to Emma who was standing at the back door, her arms crossed over her chest. "Ms Swan" He nodded dutifully.

Regina shifted awkwardly on the bench, glanced over her shoulder at her wife, her face showing no emotion. She then turned back Gold. "If you ask, the answer will be no."

Gold smirked and tipped his head to the brunette. "I wouldn't dream of it." And with that he hobbled off disappearing into the shadows.

**THE END.**


End file.
